Void Wolf
by Ridli Scott
Summary: Louise consigue invocar finalmente a su familiar, el cual resulta ser un cadete del clan de los Lobos en el Exilio, un aprendiz de guerrero creado solo para combatir, que tiene sus propias ideas sobre como debe ser un Familiar y sobre como enfrentarse a este extraño mundo. M porque Kyle no se corta un pelo a la hora de machacar a alguien, o acercarse a alguien del otro sexo.
1. Chapter 1

**Vaya que curioso, soy el primero que intenta no solo un crossover de Battletechen catellano, sino incluso el primero que publica una historia aqui de esa saga en ese idioma.**

- ¡MLA en camino! ¡Estamos al descubierto!

_- ¡Mi siervo que existe en algún lugar del universo!_

- ¡Garra tres escóndete tras las rocas! ¡Es una orden maldito strabag!

_- ¡Oh Espíritu Divino! ¡Familiar bello y poderoso_

- ¡Garra cuatro ha caído! ¡Un CPP directo a la cabina!

_- ¡Deseo y afirmó desde el fondo de mi corazón!_

- ¡Somos el Clan de los Lobos! ¡Dejar de comportarse como surats librenacidos!

_- ¡Responde a mi llamado!_

- Lider de escuadra eliminado, simulación de combate finaliza... - La radio del cadete Kyle se llenó de estática mientras aún corría con su _Pack Hunter_ para ponerse a cubierto de la nube de misiles simulados que se le echaba encima, justo cuando se cubrió detrás de un cerro se dio de bruces con una luz brillante que le cegó, todo fue luego oscuridad hasta que su battlemech se dio contra suelo.

Kirche se levanto entre la humareda mientras suspiraba molesta.

- Como era de esperar de Louise la Zero, es incapaz de... - Se quedo callada cuando vio el objeto que había caído frente a ellos.

Delante suya, intentando levantarse, había un enorme golem de metal con algo que parecía un mosquete situado sobre su hombro derecho.

- ¡Por el Fundador! - Exclamó el profesor Colbert, mirando a la criatura con la boca abierta.

- ¿Eso... eso es mi familiar? - Dijo Louise.

- Si eso parece. - Dijo Colbert sonriendo a la chica. - Parece que a pesar de la explosión has conseguido invocar un familiar único. Termina el contrato.

- Si... si, ahora mismo.

De pronto el golem se puso finalmente en pie, dejando caer enormes trozos de tierra y césped que había arrancado con su caída. Luego comenzó a mirar a ambos lados, retorciendo su propio torso de una manera que nunca habían visto antes hacer a un ser vivo, como si tuviera el cuello en la cintura. Parecía confundido.

- ¡No... no tengas miedo... familiar! - Chillo indecisa la chica del pelo rosa. - Yo... yo... yo te he convocado.

El golem dejo de mirar a ambos lados e inclinó la cabeza hacia los allí presentes, parecía no haberlos visto antes, había sido una suerte que no hubiera pisado a nadie. Al verlos abajo comenzó a hacer gestos al tiempo que una voz potente y con una gran reverberación salia de su cabeza.

- ¡De demonios estáis haciendo aquí! ¡Este es terreno de entrenamiento del Clan Lobo!

- ¿Puede hablar? - dijo Kirche sorprendida a Thabita, esta asintió.

- ¡Claro que puedo hablar! ¡Y oír mejor con los micrófonos direcciones de mi 'mech! - Dijo girandose hacia la que habia hablado. - ¡Librenacido! ¿Donde strabag está todo el mundo! ¿Donde estoy? ¡Mando, aquí Garra tres! ¡Mando aquí garra tres! Por favor responda. ¿Capitan Estelar Sturm? ¿ Comandante Estelar Yields? ¡Strabag! ¿Donde estoy?

- Disculpe. - Un hombre adulto sin más pelo que a los lados de la cabeza y vestido con una túnica se acercó a donde estaba la niña del pelo rosado. - Se encuentra en la Academia de Magia de Tristania, estábamos celebrando el ritual de invocación de primavera, donde mi estudiante Louise de La Valliere le ha invocado.

- ¿Invocar? ¿Magia? ¿Tristania? ¿Ha tomado alguna droga o qué? ¡Malditos Librenacidos!

- No, las pociones en la aca...

- ¡La magia no existe! - Volvió a girar el torso como buscando algo. - ¡Por el Recuerdo! ¿Que es esto? No tengo ninguna lectura de ningún motor de fusión en las cercanías, ni siquiera hay marcas de combate... ¡Librenacido! ¿Como que el aire es respirable? Estábamos en un simulacro de combate en Bust Bowl, allí el aire puede matarte en minutos. ¿Y la gravedad? ¡Lo puede ser!

- ¿Un golem que respira? - Preguntó Guiche a Momtmorency.

- ¿Pero es que tenéis el cerebro de un surat o que? - La criatura se giró hacia el chico rubio que había hablado. Gesticulando con ambos brazos, acabados en unas manos rechonchas y de dedos alargados con forma de garra muy diferentes a la de cualquier golem normal que hubieran visto antes. - ¿Es que no habéis visto nunca un battlemech?

- No. - Fue la respuesta del rubio. - ¡Y exijo mas respeto! ¡Zero haz que tu familiar se comporte!

- ¡Un momento! ¿Es que pensáis que el que habla es mi maquina y no yo?

- No lo entiendo, familiar de la señorita de La Valliere. Pero por favor serénese, ella necesita finalizar el ritual.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por el Recuerdo! ¿Donde me he metido? - Dijo al tiempo que doblaba la rodilla apoyándola en tierra y ponía la mano a determinada altura para ayudarle a bajar. - Más vale que cuando baje me expliquéis que esta pasando.

En la cabeza del golem se abrió una puerta y una silueta bajó, saltó hasta el hombro izquierdo un chico vestido con un traje hecho de una sola pieza, tanto pantalones como parte de arriba, aunque esta estaba abierta y dejaba ver un extraño chaleco lleno de cables hasta que termino de cerrarlo, sobre la cabeza tenia un extraño casco que se quito al salir de la cabeza del golem y dejo dentro. Luego bajo por unas escaleras instaladas en el brazo, luego hasta la mano y de esta salto al suelo. Era un chico de unos dieciséis-diecisiete años, con el pelo castaño cortado de forma extraña en las sienes y bastante atractivo a pesar del sudor que le apelmazaba el pelo y le surcaba la cara.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - dijo la niña de pelo rosa.

- ¿Quien voy a ser? Soy el piloto de ese 'mech. Cadete Kyle, de la linea a de sangre Kerensky sibko Colmillo plateado del clan Lobo en el Exilio. - Dijo cuadrándose y saludando de forma marcial.

- ¿Tu controlas ese golem? - dijo Louise

- ¡Librenacido! Es un battlemech ligero de 30 toneladas. Un _Pack Hunter_, y yo soy su piloto.

- Como sea. - Dijo el profesor de la levita. - Louise debes de sellar el contrato.

- Pero...

- ¡Si tu no quieres puedo hacerlo yo! - dijo una chica de piel morena pelo rojo como el fuego y una delantera que hizo parpadear a Kyle.

La chica llamada Louise se puso delante suya y agito una curiosa vara, similar al apuntador que algunos profesores usaban para instruir a los cadetes en las clases teóricas.

- Deberías sentirte honrado, esto no es algo que normalmente le de un noble a alguien como tú. Pentágono de los Cinco elementos, concede la bendición a esta criatura y enlázala como mi familiar. - Acabó de agitar el apuntador que soltaba un extraño fulgor, como si en la punta tuviera un láser azulado. Kyle miraba tan fijamente al mismo que no vio venir a la chica, la cual le cogió la cara y le besó en los labios.

Kyle se puso tensó un segundo, la chica no era su tipo, era demasiado frágil si se la comparaba con cualquiera de sus compañeras de sibko. Aún así si esa librenacida quería saber como besaba un miembro de los Lobos, aunque fuera un cachorro, Kyle no iba a defraudarla...

- ¡Arggg! - chillo la chica al tiempo que se zafaba de los brazos de Kyle. - ¡Maldito perro pervertido! - dijo dando una fuerte patada al chico que él detuvo con el antebrazo derecho mientras la miraba con una sonrisa lobuna, a lo que ella respondió levantando la varita como si fuera a usarla para partir en dos al chico.

- ¿Qué ocurre señorita de La Valliere? - dijo el profesor calvo.

- ¡Este... este pe... pe... perro perv... pervertido me ha metido la lengua en la... en la boca! - Detrás suya sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡Tipico de Louise la Zero! Invocar a un plebeyo y que encima este no solo no la obedezca sino que intente propasarse con ella. - dijo un chico mientras se agarraba el estomago de la risa.

- ¡PLEBEYO! - Gritó Kyle con una voz que sonó como un rugido al tiempo que echaba a un lado a la chica y se encaraba con el grupo de alumnos. - ¡Pertenezco a la linea de sangre Kerensky, la más orgullosa e importante de todos los Clanes! ¡Soy un biennaci...! - Dejo de gritar un segundo mientras se agarraba la mano izquierda y el rostro se le torcía en un gesto de dolor. Se saco el guante con piezas metálicas que tenía y se miro la mano. Estaba brillando y unas runas de color blancoazulado se escribían en el dorso de la misma. - ¿Que me has hecho librenacida del demonio? - el hombre mayor se acerco a ver su mano.

- Parece ser que ha sido un éxito, señorita de La Valliere. Un contrato a la primera y bien definido, no obstante las runas...

- ¿Qué runas ni que excremento de surat? - digo golpeando al profesor con la mano que aún relucía tumbándolo en el suelo. Luego saltó sobre la niña, y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el suelo a varios metros a la derecha de donde debía estar y que soplaba un viento huracanado que ceso de golpe. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio como una chica con el pelo azul movía su báculo y decía con tono monótono.

- Sin peleas.

- ¿Pero como ha... ? - Salto y se puso de pie de golpe, bajo el centro de gravedad y echo los brazos a los lados, esperando cualquier tipo de ataque, pero la chica no estaba en guardia, al menos no lo parecía, miraba hacia él como si fuera transparente. Kyle se preparó para atacar, pero su visión se volvió levemente borrosa, sabía que estaba algo deshidratado de la simulación, pero no lo suficiente como para estar tan débil, le habían hecho algo, pues por Kerensky que no iba a darles la satisfacción de derrotarlo así. Cogió aire con fuerza para que se le pasara el efecto de lo que fuera que le ocurriera y se puso en guardia. Pero apenas pudo ganar algo de consciencia.

En ese momento un chico rubio se acercó portando en las manos una rosa y adoptando una pose bastante amanerada dijo.

- Puede que Louise la Zero sea una nulidad en magia, pero no debo de permitir que una dama sea atacado por semejante salvaje. Familiar, tendré que inmovilizarte hasta que te tranquilices. Mi nombre es Guille de Gramont y...

Su discurso se vio interrumpido por un puñetazo en la cara con el guante blindado que le quedaba dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe, pero Kyle no se sentía mejor, dio un par de pasos hacia su 'mech pero acabo cayendo también inconsciente.

**Espero que os haya gustado, sino ya sabeis mandarme las cartas bomba y misiles a donde ya sabeis. Y como habeis visto no he tardado nada en usar como saco de boxeo a Guille, que tendra ese chico que en todos los Crossovers se lleva la del pulpo.  
**

**Glosario del capitulo: **

**Para dudas que no sean resueltas no dudeis en consultarmelo o buscar en _Sarna_._net_**

**[Cuidado hay algunos Spoilers]**

**Battlemech: Los battlemech, o 'mechs, son unas de las maquinas de guerra mas poderosas jamas construidas, son robots de combate de aspecto vagamente humanoide que fueron diseñados más de 500 años atras por ingenieros y cientificos terrestres. Tienen mayor movilidad, velocidad y armamento que cualquier tanque del siglo XXI, pudiendo llevar cualquier tipo de arma concebida por la humanidad, desde ametralladoras, cañones automaticos, Cañones de Proyeccion de Particulas (CPP), láseres, afustes de misiles y en algunos casos armas de cuerpo a cuerpo gracias al motor de fusión que lleva en su pecho, el cual produce la suficiente energia como para alimentar una pequeña población.**

**MLA: Siglas de Misiles de Largo Alcance, los afustes de misiles de largo alcance son una de las armas de mayor alcance que se pueden montar en un Battemech, se compones por paquetes de 5, 10, 15 o incluso 20 tubos de misiles que disparan misiles guiados con cabezas altamente explosivas de vuelo indirecto sobre un objetivo. Generalmente tienen un alcance de kilometros, pero su alcance optimo oscila alrededor del kilometro de distancia desde el lanzador. Los modelos de la esfera interior no se arman ni son tan efectivos por debajo de los 150 metros de distancia minima, pero los Clanes no tiene ese problema**

**Pack Hunter: El primer 'mech diseñado y construido por el Clan Lobo en el Exilio después de la Guerra de Rechazo que dio origen al cisma del Clan Lobo en el años 3059. Su peso es de 30 toneladas, clasificandose como 'mech ligero. su armamento lo compone unicamente un CPP de alcance extendido de los Clanes, lo que le permite mutilar e incluso decapitar 'mechs ligeros enemigos con un disparo afortunado en un duelo uno a uno. También posee retroreactores de salto que le permiten hacer saltos de 210 metros de distancia, lo que unido a su velocidad punta (119 Km/h) hace de esta unidad perfecto para escaramuzas y para derrotar 'mechs de mayor tamaño aprovechando su mayor maniobravilidad. Aunque no dispone de un reactor XL o blindaje ferrofibroso si tiene un chasis interno de Endoacero, lo que reduce su peso a expensas de mayor volumen. La imagen de la historia es ese mismo modelo.  
**

**Clan Lobo en el Exilio: Antiguamente conocido como Clan Lobo era uno de los Clanes que inició el asalto a la Esfera Interior, a pesar de ser un Clan moyoritariamente Guardian (un clan guardian cree que su deber es proteger a la Esfera Interior de cualquier enemigo exterior, tal vez incluso otros clanes) decidio unirse al asalto para intentar controlar y evitar una masacre mayor y también para no quedarse en un segundo plano con respecto a los otros clanes. Gracias a la pericia de sus guerreros y a la direccion del Khan Ulrik Kerensky el Clan Lobo consiguio ser el que mayor penetracion tuvo en la Esfera Interior, hasta el punto que cuando el anterior Ikhan (Khan de Khanes) murió este fue designado y consiguio el puesto en el consejo, bajo su direccion el asalto continuó hasta que los clanes fueron detenidos en el 3052 en el planeta Tukayyid por la secta Comstar, la organizacion tecnoreligiosa que controla la red de comunicaciones esferoide y la Tierra, dando como lugar una tregua entre la esfera y los clanes que se pacto que duraria 15 años. En 3057 el Clan de los Halcones de Jade emitió un Jucio de Rechazo para deponer a Ulrik, anular el trato hecho con Comstar y asi poder continuar el asalto sin esperar 15 años. Ulrik en lugar de envidar una pequeña fuerza para defender su puesto y la tregua decidio envidar todo el Clan de los Lobos, forzando a los Halcones a usar todos los guerreros de su clan también, para que si resultaban derrotados los Halcones de Jade acabaran tan dañados que no pudiera sacar provecho de su victoria. Finalmente cuando todo estaba perdido Ulrik ordeno a los Lobos restantes que atravesaran la línea de la tregua y se refugiaran en la Esfera interior formando una especie de barrera contra los Clanes. Bajo la direccion de su Khan Phelan Ward se unio a las fuerzas de los Demonios de Kell y formaron el Cordon de Defensa de Arc Royal, con sede en el planeta del mismo nombre feudo del Duque Morgan Kell, padre de Phelan. Los Lobos en el Exilio iniciaron un proyecto de manufactura de 'mechs y entrenamiento de nuevos guerreros para reponer perdidas y poder recuperar su antigua fuerza, ademas de que se muestran orgullosos de la coletilla de su nombre, ya que creen que su verdadero deber es el que estan realizando ahora, proteger a la Esfera Interior.**

**Sibko: contraccion de "sibling company" o Compañia de hermanos, palabra propia de los clanes para designar a los grupos de biennacidos criados desde su nacimiento para ser guerreros, los Sibkos comienzan con 100 biennacidos y la media de exito es del 20%, el resto o muere o son descartados pasando a formas otros extrados (o castas) del clan. Generalmente los miembros de un sikbo suelen comportarse como hermanos, aunque no tengan parentesco alguno y suelen desarrollar fuertes vinculos entre ellos. La prueba final para convertirse en guerrero ocurre a los 20 años e implica luchar contra otros 3 guerreros ya reconocidos del clan en un combate con munición real, llamado Juicio de Posesion, con vencer a uno se consigue entrar como guerrero, pero si se consiguen más victorias el cachorro comenzara su carrera con un rango militar mayor y tropas bajo su mando. Si se falla se le desposeera de su condicion de guerrero y tendra que unirse a alguna de las otras castas inferiores del Clan.**

**Biennacidos: Los guerreros de los Clanes no nacen como los humanos normales (llamados por estos Librenacidos), sino que son creados meidante la combinacion de dos Lineas de sangre, tras lo cual el feto es depositado en un utero artificial llamado matriz de acero por los Clanes. Durante 300 años los clanes han recurrido a este metodo junto a la eugenesia y manipulacion genética para criar a los mejores guerreros posibles. Todos los Biennacidos deben de pasar por periodicos Juicios de Posicion (combates contra otros guerreros) para mantener su estatus de mienbros de la casta guerrera o seran calificados como no validos y se les expulsara de la casta.**

**Librenacidos: Para los clanes, cualquier humano que no naciera de su programa eugenesico sino de un embarazo normal es un librenacido. Esta expresion también se usa como insulto (uno particularmente fuerte entre los clanes) a otro biennacido y como exclamacion para expresar sorpresa o desagrado.**

**Strabag: Palabra de los clanes usan como insulto y exclamación.  
**

**Surat: Pequeño hominido alado que habita en los mundos de los clanes, tiene la inteligencia justa para ser domesticado y a veces es tomado como mascota por miembros de los Clanes, ya sean de la casta guerrera o inferior, tambien se usa como insulto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aqui va el segundo capitulo.**

Louise no se sentía feliz, había invocado a un familiar, al fin había demostrado poder hacer un hechizo sin fallar, pero este familiar había resultado ser algún tipo de joven guerrero, bárbaro en extremo, que a pesar de haber aparecido con ese golem mecánico le iba a traer más problemas que soluciones a los que ya arrastraba. Era violento, excesivamente violento, como habían comprobado el profesor Colbert y Guille en sus carnes, el cual aún estaba inconsciente por ese puñetazo con aquellos guantes blindados. Un plebeyo contra un noble, y había ganado, aunque solo porque Guille se había recreado en su presentación mientras que Kyle había atacado sin más dilaciones, y con todo. Se suponía que un familiar debía de ayudar a su maestro, pero ahí estaba ella sentada junto a la cama del suyo en la enfermería de la academia. El señor Osmond le había dicho que el chico había estado expuesto a un gran estrés y a también una intensa fuente de calor durante un periodo muy largo de tiempo, tanto que estaba bastante deshidratado. Louise no entendió nada hasta que el profesor Colbert regreso, con una leve magulladura en la cara, diciendo que la cabeza del golem estaba hueca, tenía una silla en su interior rodeada de palancas y mandos y que dentro hacia bastante calor, de hecho el metal que lo cubría estaba bastante caliente, aunque poco a poco iba perdiendo temperatura, curiosamente algunos familiares se habían acercado al caer la noche para calentarse a su alrededor.

Miró de nuevo a su familiar molesta, este se revolvió levemente y musito algo.

- ...proteger a aquellos...no vamos a fallar...

Louise se le quedó mirando: ¿proteger a quien? ¿Esa violencia podía nacer de algún motivo noble?

Intentó acercar la mano a su frente por si tenía fiebre pero una mano ruda se cerro sobre su muñeca.

- Neg **[1]**. - Dijo el chico abriendo los ojos de golpe.

- Tu... tu... per... perro suéltame, soy... soy tu maestra. - Dijo casi sin poder articular palabra.

- No soy ni un perro, ni tu eres mi maestra, ademas con esa voz nadie te hará caso. - dijo recostándose sobre el cabecero. - ¡SIÉNTATE! - Louise aterrada se sentó sobre la silla de la que se había levantado para comprobar el estado de su familiar. - ¿Ves? Si solo chillas y berreas nadie te hará caso, pero si tu voz refleja autoridad si. Ahora bien niña, sin tonterías ¿donde estoy?

- Te... te... te lo hemos dicho. - El chico apretó un poco más su mano.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de la voz? ¡Habla con resolución o te impondrás a nadie el resto de tu vida! Repetiré mi pregunta ¿donde estoy?

- ¡Te lo hemos dicho! Estas en la academia de magia de Tristania, en Halkeginia. - Dijo la chica levantando la voz con desesperación.

- ¿Halkeginia? No conozco el nombre de ese planeta. ¿Pertenecéis a algún estado sucesor? ¿Alguna nación menor de la periferia? ¿Es que sois algún tipo de extraño culto librenacido?

- No sé de que me hablas. ¡Tristania es una nación! - Kyle soltó a la chica, la cual se agarro el brazo por la muñeca para comprobar si le había hecho daño.

- Entiendo, estoy en un planeta sin gobierno unitario. ¡Librenacido! Debo de estar en la periferia profunda**[2]**. ¿Como strabag he llegado aquí?

- Yo te invoqué, te lo he dicho. - La chica estaba llorando mientras se sujetaba la mano herida.

- No creo en esa tontería de la magia, ya te lo he dicho niña. Ahora dime donde esta el espacio-puerto más cercano.

- ¡No sé que es un espacio-puerto! Va... va... vale, no sé nada de lo que me hablas, yo solo quería invocar a un fa... fa... familiar para que todo el mundo dejara de burlarse de mi. - Enormes lagrimones caían de las mejillas de la chica. - No quiero que me sigan llamando Louise la Zero.

- ¿La Zero? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no soy capaz de hacer magia, cada vez que lo intento causo una explosión.

- Enséñamelo. - Dijo acercándose a la chica. - Si quieres que me crea lo de que me has invocado haz explotar algo.

Louise se paso los brazos por los ojos para secarse las lagrimas. Indecisa se dirigió hacia la ventana y saco su varita, apunto a una porción del césped y dijo:

- ¡Bola de fuego!

- ¡KABOOOOM! Una explosión similar al impacto de una granada sacudió la zona, Kyle no podía creérselo.

- ¡Librenacido! - Miró a la chica. - Entonces... ¿es verdad todo?

- ¡Si! - dijo esta vez Louise con la voz firme que le había exigido Kyle, aunque algo aguda y arrastrada por la furia. El chico se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y llenos de desesperación.

- ¡Neg! ¡Neg! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! - Miro a la chica. - ¿Puedes llevarme de vuelta a mi mundo?

- No, me costo tres intentos traerte aquí, no sé siquiera si existe un conjuro para hacer retornar a los familiares y además no sé donde esta tu mundo. - Kyle se sentía furioso, rabioso, pero no tenía mucho que hacer, la violencia contra la chica no solucionaría su situación. Además si lo que había dicho sobre la inexistencia del espacio-puerto era cierto, y al ver las paredes de roca sin lucir y las lamparas de aceite se temía que era verdad, estaba en un mundo sin medios tecnológicos para llevarle a casa, y lo que era peor, la magia... ¿que era? ¿Como podía siquiera concebirse su existencia real? Meneo la cabeza y soltó una risa histérica antes de intentar reponerse.

- Me has derrotado antes siquiera de comenzar cualquier combate, que desgracia para mi.

- ¿Derrotar?

- Af, derrotar. No importa lo que haga, podría matarte aquí mismo, destruir todo este recinto, arrasar toda Tristania o Halkeginia, pero eso no me serviría de nada, no cambiaría el hecho de que no podré regresar con mi clan. - Resopló ruidosamente mientras Louise intentaba comprender como hablaba de destruir países enteros él solo con tanta ligereza. - ¿Cuales son los deberes de un familiar?

- Debes servir, obedecer y proteger a tu maestra hasta que uno de los dos muera.

- ¿Isorla? ¿Isorla de por vida? **[3]**

- ¿Isorla?

- Af, un sirviente. Me has capturado y... - Miro por la ventana viendo por primera vez las dos lunas de aquel mundo. - … por lo tanto debo ser tu sirviente. ¿tienes un cordel o una cuerda?

- ¿Qué? - Louise se miro y recordó que un saquito de ingredientes mágicos que llevaba encima, le saco el cordel y se lo dio.

- Golpeame.

- ¿Queeee?

- Tu hazlo, fuerte. - Louise dudó, Kyle suspiro e introdujo la mano bajo la falda de la chica, acción que ella respondió con un sonoro bofetón.

- ¿Como te atreves perro? - Él le tendió el cordel

- ¿Puedes anudarlo en mi muñeca mientras dices, "Yo [tu nombre] te reclamo como Isorla para mi clan. - Ella no entendía nada. - ¡Hazlo!

- Yo Louise Fracoise le Blanc de La Valliere te reclamo como Isorla para mi clan.

- Que este sea mi señal de servidumbre a ti Louise Fracoise le Blanc de La Valliere hasta que demuestre mi valía a tus ojos o mi contrato sea cumplido – Añadió esta ultima parte aunque no estaba registrada en ninguna parte de las normas de servidumbre de los clanes debido a la especial condición en la que se encontraba. - ¡Qué así sea hasta nuestro fin! - Se quedo mirando a Louise, hasta que ella respondió confundida.

- ¡Que... que... así sea hasta nuestro fin! - Kyle asintió. - ¿Que demonios ha sido eso?

- El equivalente de los clanes al contrato entre un familiar y su maestro. Aunque no me hayas derrotado en combate, me has derrotado llevándome a un lugar del que no puedo regresar a mi mundo, y si deseas que sea su siervo así tendrá que ser, pero debíamos de hacerlo según los métodos de los clanes.

- ¿Y... y... y meter la mano ahí? - dijo enfadada.

- Necesitaba que al menos me golpearas, y créeme, no ha sido tan fuerte como esperaba. Tal vez no te disgustó tanto. - Esta vez una patada intento acertarle en la cara, pero Kyle se apartó y le agarro la pierna desequilibrandola y haciendo que le cayera sobre el suelo mostrando su ropa interior, que a Kyle le pareció sumamente pequeña como para ser practica, aunque le pareció bastante sugerente.

- ¡Estate quieto perro! - Dijo pataleando con la pierna libre.

- Soy un Lobo, no un perro, puede que este enjaulado, pero deberías recordarlo. - Dijo mientras esquivaba las patadas de la chica. - Y tendremos que hacer algo con tu forma de pelear o algún día acabaras mal parada.

- ¿Como osas intentar enseñarle algo a un noble? - Saco la varita de nuevo, Kyle soltó la pierna, saltó fuera de la cama y rodó esquivando la explosión, aunque esta le dejo aturdido. Detrás suya la cama donde descansaba Guille se derrumbaba mientras el chico rubio echaba volutas de humo por la boca.

- Eres una noble, esto lo admito. Pero no eres una biennacida, además, dejas que tu frustración te ciegue. Puede que sea tu siervo, o familiar, pero también te enseñaré otras cosas. - Salto sobre la cama, agarro la mano de la varita impidiendo que volviera a repetirlo y se quedo mirando a Louise a escasos centímetros, amedrentadora. - Tal vez no sea lo que entiendes por un familiar normal, pero te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, incluso si es en contra de tu voluntad. Oí las burlas de tus compañeros antes. - Elevó el tono de voz. - ¡Y por los Kerensky que no permitiré que nadie más se burle de mi maestra! Voy a hacer que te respeten y que mi maestra sea digna de dicho respeto aunque tenga que matarlos a todos.

**Hasta aqui hemos llegado, espero que os guste, muy pronto el siguiente capitulo de Lobo del Vacio.**

**Glosario:**

**[1] Neg: contraccion de Negativo, usado en lugar de el No como negación y solamente al principio de las frases. Ejemplos:**

**Si bien se puede usar asi: "_Neg, ese no es mi nombre_" no se puede usar en frases como _"No te metas en mis asuntos"._**

**Lo mismo se aplica a _Af_, la contraccion de afimativo que es usada cuando la respuesta en positiva.**

**[2] La Periferia es toda el area menos explorada de la Esfera Interior, esta llena de sistemas deshabitados y planetas por contra habitados per que sin recursos externos malviven y muchos han retrocedido tanto que han acabado en una suerte de era medieval o superiorcon respecto a resto de planetas habitados por humanos. La Periferia profunda es aún más inospita y si existe un planeta habitado por humanos (o mutantes debido a fallos de la terraformacion del planeta al cortarse los recursos debido a la caida de la Liga Estelar y la perdida de tecnologia) este puede llevar prefectamente siglos sin haber tomado contacto con otro planeta y otros humanos que no sean los Reyes Piratas que campan a sus anchas por la Periferia.**

**[3] Isola: Son lo que llamariamos los despojos de la guerra. Los clanes no solo extienden los derechos de rescate sobre el material que capturan o inutilizan en combate sino que muchas veces también capturan guerreros enemigos o incluso personal no combatiente. Estos sirvientes son puestos bajo el control del clan o del guerrero que los capturó. Ya sea ligados por el honor o por el ferreo control y duros castigos de los clanes los sirvientes siguen las ordenes de sus amos hasta que son liberados, ya sea porque se les juzgue dignos o sean tomados como isorla de nuevo. Puede darse el caso de que mediante de un ritual llamado Abtakha sean liberados, pero no a su origen, sino como un miembro del lcan que los capturo, con todo los derecho y deberes de un miembro de nacimiento. Esto hace que muchas veces los Clanes capturen cientificos, tecnicos o incluso unidades de combatientes completas para rellenar o reponer perdidas en campaña o sencillamente robar secretos tecnologicos a otros clanes, también se puede capturar parte del legado genetico de un clan para asi incorporar en sucesivas generaciones la sangre de los mejores guerreros del clan atacado. La version extrema de esto es una guerra o Juicio de absoción, en la cual un Clan desafia a otro y si este ultimo no consigue ganar dicho enfrentamiento el Clan perdedor sera absorbido y asimilado por el primero, dejando de existir y haciendo que toda su gente, librenacidos y biennacidos pasen a formar parte del nuevo Clan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tanto **_**Zero no Tsukaima como Battletech y Mechwarrior pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**_

Louise estaba tumbada en la cama, Kyle estaba echado cual largo era en el suelo sobre una manta y parecía haberse dormido instantáneamente. Se giró y pudo verlo. Vestido con el mono que había usado el bajar de su gol... ¿como lo había llamado? Daba igual, solo faltaba el chaleco lleno de cables, que ahora estaba pulcramente doblado sobre la mesa junto con algunos enseres del muchacho. ¿Qué habría querido decir con evitar que se burlaran de ella? ¿Y matarlos a todos? Esperaba que no le causara problemas, que solo fuera un exageración. Ya había tenido problemas solo para mandarle que le cambiara la ropa, tantos y tan desagradables que había preferido cambiarse ella misma...

...con Kyle esperando fuera. Un familiar no debería mostrarse tan agresivo, sobre todo con su maestro, pero este chico no solo se había negado a cambiarle al ropa sino que había insinuado que algo "malo" pasaría si tenía que desnudarla él, pero por el otro lado no se había negado a limpiar él mismo la ropa de la chica. Lo peor no era la amenaza velada, sino que viendo la agilidad y violencia extrema de la que podía hacer gala Kyle, junto con su habilidad en combate Louise no era rival para el chico si este decidía hacer algo indebido, pero ese no había sido el motivo por el cual Louise había claudicado y se había vestido ella sola, eran sus ojos, cuando Kyle se enfadaba parecía mirar con ansias asesinas a todo el mundo, ya lo había visto fugazmente cuando intentó atacarla en el patio antes de que Tabitha le lanzara por los aires. Sentía pavor cada vez que recodaba esos ojos, ella era una noble, pero en ese chico había algo que, aún así, la aterrorizaba.

Al volver a girar la cabeza pudo ver la silueta de su maquina en el césped de la academia, hubiera sido mas fácil si de verdad hubiera sido un golem.

Kyle se despertó pronto, su maestra seguía dormitando, decidió no desobedecer sus ordenes y dejar algo listo para despertarla a la hora que ella le había exigido. Al mirar por la ventana calculo cuando debía faltar para la hora que en la que ella quería despertarse y le puso una alarma en su ordenador de bolsillo, habilitando una referencia visual para que incluso alguien sin conocimientos sobre tecnología supiera que hacer. Hecho esto decidió comenzar sus ejercicios de calistenia y entrenamiento físico en el patio de la academia. Después de estirar comenzó con una leve carrera. Al menos era un alivio haberse librado de la escasa gravedad de Dust Bowl, en esa roca si te distraías podías perder masa muscular con facilidad. Siguió corriendo alrededor del edificio principal, intentando olvidar lo bizarro y desesperante de su situación. Aunque tuviera un Battlemech con él, el que tenía asignado durante un ejercicio de practicas de guerra asimétrica propuesto por los instructores de los Demonios de Kell, con el paso del tiempo este se iría degradando, y sin poder acceder a recambios no duraría eternamente por mucho mantenimiento que él le intentara hacer. Así que acabaría convirtiéndose a la fuerza en un infante, o peor, un criado.

- ¡Huh, perdone! - Kyle se detuvo y vio a una chica de su edad de pelo negro curvas generosas, contenidas en un cuerpo esbelto que le recordó al de Grana, una compañera de sibko, pero vestida de sirvienta. - ¿Es usted el familiar de la señorita de La Valiere?

- Af, así es. ¿Quien eres?

- Siesta, mi nombre es Siesta de Tarbes.

- El mio es Kyle de los Lobos en el Exilio. ¿Deseas algo Siesta de Tarbes?

- No, solo es que había oído rumores sobre el familiar de la señorita y sentía curiosidad. ¡Uh! ¿Tiene un roto en su ropa? - Dijo señalando el hombro del mono.

- Neg, allí iba el escudo de mi clan, como Isorla de la Maestra Louise, decidí despegarlo para no hacer ostentación de él en vista de que ya no pertenezco al mismo, pero se puede quitar y poner fácilmente con el velcro. - La chica no entendio esa ultima palabra pero prefirió no incomodar al chico con preguntas sobre sus extrañas ropas.

- Entiendo. Debe ser duro separarse de lo que conoces. Usted es muy valiente afrontándolo con esa entereza.

- He de serlo, puede que sea un sirviente, pero debo de hacer honor a mi antiguo y a mi nuevo clan, menos seria una vergüenza.

- Usted me recuerda mi padre cuando recordaba su antigua nación.

- ¿Su padre?

- Si, según me contó mi madre, poco antes de marcharme a trabajar aquí, era un guerrero extranjero, ya muy mayor, que llegó a mi pueblo natal, Tarbes, hace unos veinte años, estaba herido y en el pueblo lo curaron, cuando se repuso en agradecimiento ayudo a los aldeanos en las tareas más pesadas, era muy fuerte a pesar de sus años, mi abuelo materno decía que tanto como dos hombres, un par de años después se casó con una mujer viuda bastante más joven que él y bueno... aquí estoy. - Dijo señalándose tímidamente. - Yo siempre lo vi como un hombre muy mayor, pero lleno de fuerza y que sonreía mucho. Decía que eramos su mayor tesoro.

- ¿Y que opina de que trabaje como sirvienta?

- Tuve que trabajar aquí porque necesitábamos dinero, él siempre trabajó duro y nos mantuvo a todos y nos dio una buena vida, pero desapareció hace diez años una noche que unos bandidos atacaron e incendiaron la aldea. - Dijo bajando el rostro. - Nunca encontramos su cuerpo... - Kyle le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Si murió luchando defendiendo su nuevo hogar y su mayor tesoro debes de sentirte orgullosa, habría sido un honor conocerlo, y me honra que me compares con él, pero yo aún no he hecho nada que merezca tal honor. - Siesta sonrió, gesto que Kyle imitó. Que estuviera encerrado en aquel mundo de locura no significaba que no pudiera relacionarse con otras personas. - Muchas gracias por hablar conmigo Siesta. Pero debo seguir con mis ejercicios de calistenia antes de que mi maestra levante. No obstante si lo deseas podemos hablar en otro momento cuando nuestras obligaciones no nos lo impidan.

- Eso seria estupendo, me gustaría mucho señor Kyle.

- Kyle, por favor. Tal vez te pida que me cuentes alguna historia sobre tu padre.

- Me encantaría contártelas... Kyle.

Un insistente pitido despertó a Louise, intento manotear buscando la fuente del sonido, pero no la encontraba, luego se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, pero seguía perforando su cráneo. Finalmente se incorporo molesta buscando la fuente de esa tortura, al final encontró en la mesa un objeto aplanado con una de sus superficies similar al cristal, en ella parpadeaba un circulo rojo enorme que temblaba al ritmo de los pitidos, tocó el circulo preguntándose que magia era esa y el pitido se cortó. Luego miro confundida a su alrededor, la manta de Kyle estaba doblada de forma exquisita sobre la mesa y faltaban algunas de sus cosas, pero otras como el chaleco seguían allí. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Después de todo el lio del cordel y el juramento se podría haber marchado? Se volvió hacia la ventana para ver si su golem seguía allí, pero al asomarse vio al muchacho tumbado en el suelo haciendo flexiones mientras cargaba algo a la espada, se había quitado la parte de arriba del mono, anudándolo a la cintura, varios estudiantes, ya despiertos, se le quedaron mirando mientras que él no parecía acusar sus miradas, sino que comenzó a hacer flexiones solo con el brazo derecho. Louise no recordaba a los hombres de armas de la casa de La Valliere hacer un ejercicio tan agresivo. ¿Qué clase de guerrero era un miembro de los Clanes si ese chico, aún sin serlo, totalmente, se comportaba de esa forma?

Louise se vistió y bajo a llamar a su familiar para desayunar, si es que desayunaban en los clanes. Al llegar abajo vio que lo que portaba en la espalda era una pesada piedra. Desde luego, incluso sin contar con su golem, era un familiar fuerte. Luego se fijo en las cicatrices que tenía en la espalda, parecía que le había azotado con un látigo muchísimas veces, también tenía una extraña marca en el costado derecho bajo la axila como si algo grande con garras le hubiera querido arrancar la piel de la zona.

- Tu... tu... familiar.

- ¿Que dije sobre la voz? - dijo mientras seguía subiendo y bajando.

- ¡Familiar! - Kyle paró, se giro tirando la piedra al suelo, se sentó sobre el césped y cruzo las piernas mientras miraba a la chica con una sonrisa serena.

- ¿Desea algo maestra?

- ¿Que estas haciendo?

- Ejercicio maestra, debo de mantenerme en forma. De otra forma no podre enfrentarme a cualquier peligro que pueda amenazarla.

- Pen... pensaba que luchabas con eso. - Dijo señalando al 'mech.

- Ciertamente soy un aprendiz de Mechwarrior, pero existen lugares en los cuales no podre valerme de mi maquina y tendré que usar cualquier cosa que tenga a mano. - Dijo levantando los puños.

- Entiendo. Eres un soldado entre los tuyos.

- Neg, me estaba formando para ello, pero nuestro maestro de cachorros nos dejo bien claro que no lo seriamos hasta pasar nuestro Juicio de Posición, a pesar de estar tan lejos de él no me atrevería a desafiarlo.

- ¿En los Clanes se desayuna?

- Af, maestra. - Dijo levantándose y colocándose el mono.

- ¿Af?

- Afirmativo, maestra. - Dijo terminando de prepararse. - Necesito lavarme antes. - Dijo señalando la fuente, Louise hizo un gesto para que fuera.

En el comedor, Kyle no se quejo por la comida, tendría que robar algo más luego, pero no era la primera vez que en los clanes le sometían a semejante trato, devoró su ración como si fuera al ultimo plato sobre la faz de ese mundo atrasado sin importarle estar en el suelo del comedor. Mientras comía iba fijándose en las caras de todos los presentes y clasificando sus expresiones, si alguno miraba de forma rara a Louise.

- Vaya, al menos parece que tu familiar tiene buen apetito Louise. - Kyle levanto la cabeza para encontrarse a dos chicas acercarse. Una, la tetona pelirroja del día anterior y la otra la chica del pelo azul del báculo. Recordó le vendaval que lo tiro al suelo y debido a la nueva información que tenia sobre ese mundo "mágico" dedujo que había sido esta ultima la responsable del mismo. Rápidamente se puso en pie junto a Louise. - ¡Oh que formal! Al menos parece que hoy lo tienes bien enseñado, no como ayer.

- Kirche, ¿que pretendes?

- ¡Oh vamos! Solo quería ver a tu familiar ahora que esta más calmado. ¿Sabes que no se habla de otra cosa en la academia que de su aparición y de que dejara KO a Guille y al profesor?

- Piérdete Zerbst.

- No, en serio, es un plebeyo muy fuerte y apuesto. - Dijo guiñando un ojo.

- No soy un plebeyo. -Dijo de nuevo Kyle. - Soy un biennacido del Clan de los Lobos en el Exilio. Nacido del linaje del mismísimo general Kerensky.

- ¿Eres hijo de un general? - Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par, la del pelo azul parpadeó mirando al chico durante un segundo.

- Neg, el general murió hace trescientos años, pero su línea de sangre ha continuado durante todo ese tiempo dando guerreros sin paragón todo ese tiempo, tengo el honor de uno de sus descendientes.

- No puedes negar que es exótico, Louise. Yo en tu lugar he invocado esto. - Un lagarto rojo enorme hizo acto de presencia, Kyle inconscientemente se llevo la mano a la pistolera. - Este es Flame, una salamandra de fuego...

- Esta ardiendo. - Dijo Kyle fijándose en la llama que tenia en la cola.

- Claro. - Dijo ella elevando el tono de voz y sonriendo. - Es una Salamandra de F-U-E-G-O, sino no ardiera no se llamaría así. ¿No tenéis animales como estos en tu país?

- ¿Que puedan arder sin morir? Neg, lo más parecido a los familiares que he visto serian algunos reptiles voladores amaestrables de la Esfera Interior y las Mantirachas Goliat, existen en algunos planetas y en algunos alcanzan tal tamaño que puede ser un peligro para un 'mech como el mio, segun tengo entendido en el planeta del Juego, Solaris VII organizan duelos entre 'mechs y ejemplares de gran tamaño exportados desde...

- ¡Ahí estas! - Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se dieran la vuelta. Era Guille, visiblemente furioso y con un vendaje aún en la cara. - ¡Maldito plebeyo! Usaste una treta con un noble y me humillaste.

- Guille, lo siento. - Dijo Louise. - Mi familiar se disculpa...

- ¡Tu cállate también! Anoche me atacaste con una de esas malditas explosiones tuyas en la enfermería, siempre seras Louise la Zero.

En ese momento Kyle se acercó a Guille, este saco la rosa de su túnica y la esgrimió delante de él.

- ¡Quieto! No pienso dejar que me ataques a traición de nuevo, sucio plebeyo, es más, deseo una retribución...

- No soy un plebeyo, soy un biennacido de los clanes, pero si deseas una retribución tienes suerte. - Dio un paso al frente y señalo al chico. - ¡Exijo un Juicio de Agravio sobre las palabras que ha lanzado sobre mi maestra!

- ¿Un Juicio? ¿Estas loco plebeyo? Un fiscal nunca querría represen...

- Como retador tengo derecho según el proceder de los clanes a elegir las armas, y tu como retado a elegir el campo de batalla.

- ¿Armas?

- Af, el Juicio es un combate, el ganador ve su versión de los hechos ratificada, y el perdedor debe retractarse. - Sonrió. - Como retador exijo un combate no aumentado, lucharé sin mi 'mech ni ninguna de mis armas. ¿Donde elijes combatir librenacido?

- Pensaba retarte yo mismo. - Dijo aún intentando reponerse de la sorpresa.

- Los indecisos y los débiles pierden las oportunidades de atacar y son atacados, y devorados, deberías aprenderlo pronto o no duraras mucho, librenacido. - Dijo son una sonrisa lobuna. - ¿Donde lucharemos librenacido? - Hizo un gesto a su alrededor con ambos brazos abarcando la estancia. - ¿Aqui mismo? Es un sitio cerrado y con mucho mobiliario, será un combate muy interesante.

- No... no deseo manchar esta respetable sala con tu sangre insolente, nos enfrentaremos en la Corte Vestri. Eso si no decides retirarte y huir, lo entendería de un plebeyo. - Kyle soltó una carcajada en plena cara de Guille.

- Te haré tragarte esas palabras librenacido. Vamos a ese sitio y te enseñare como un Lobo caza a su presa.

**En esta ocasión creo que no hace falta explicar casi nada y todo se explica a si mismo.**

**Espero que os guste este capitulo aunque sea de tramite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hace unos día iba a publicar este capitulo cuando me enteré de que Noboru Yamaguchi, el creador de Zero no Tsukaima habia muerto el día 4 de Abril, aunque no se hizo publico hasta el día 11 debido a un cancer.**

**Aunque ninguno de ellos leera esto quiero mandar desde aqui mis condolencias a la familia y a sus amigos.**

**Además estoy teniendo problemas porque la pagina no me refleja los guiones que pongo delante de cada dialogo.**

**Tanto **_**Zero no Tsukaima como Battletech y Mechwarrior pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**_

Louise se echó sobre Kyle tirandole del brazo en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía Kyle, por desgracia para ella el chico continuo caminando en la misma dirección arrastrándola consigo.

- ¿Qué haces? No puedes vencer a un noble. - Dijo intentado que se detuviera a hablar al menos.

- ¿Por qué? Ya lo vencí antes, mareado, desorientado y de un solo golpe. - Dijo sin mirarla.

- ¡Ningún plebeyo puede vencer en un combate contra un noble si este se lo toma en serio!

- ¡Y ningún librenacido presuntuoso y sin experiencia en combate puede vencer a un biennacido! - Dijo soltándose de un tirón.

- ¡Te lo prohíbo! - Kyle se dio la vuelta y acerco su cara a la suya.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te ayudaría incluso en contra de tu voluntad? Esta es una de esas veces. - Se volvió y dejo a la chica allí parada.

- Pero...

- Esa voz. - Dijo mientras seguía a Guille. - Neg, no importa, sencillamente lo haré, cuando acabe lo entenderás.

Louise se quedo atrás en silencio, no entendía al chico, parecía como si para él un noble no significara nada, solo le importaban esos términos tan raros que usaba de librenacido y biennacido, y lo que fuera que significasen.

El señor Osmond miraba su espejo mágico, el cual mostraba al familiar de la señorita de la Valliere y al hijo del general Gramont.

- Parece que hay problemas en la Corte Vestri.

- Deberíamos pararlos con la campana de dormir. - Dijo el profesor Colbert.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?

- Es peligroso, un plebeyo contra un noble no es justo.

- ¡Oh vamos señor Colbert! ¿No recuerdas que ese plebeyo ya dejo os inconscientes a ese chico y a ti mismo ayer?

- Pero...

- Mira después de lo que me has dicho de las runas tengo una idea. Apuesto 100 nuevos oros por el familiar de la señorita de La Valliere.

- ¿Como puede sugerir que apostemos ahora?

- Es demasiado serio señor Colbert.

- ¡Pero si no me equivoque con esas runas ese chico podría formar parte del evento más importante ocurrido en Tris... Halkeginia en siglos. Si Guille le hace daño.

- Deberías tranquilizarte y observar, creo que ese chico te va a dar una sorpresa.

- Además, señor Osmond... ¿Por qué no deberíamos contactar con el palacio para informarlos de... ?

- ¡No podemos permitir que muchos de las sanguijuelas que se aprovechan de la familiar real saquen provecho propio del chico y de su maestra!

- Eh...

- Sabes que tengo razón ¿verdad?

- Si, señor Osmond, pero aún así el duelo...

- ¡Silencio! Creo que va a comenzar. - Dijo el Aciano frotándose las manos con cierta excitación.

Guille puso otra de sus poses mientras miraba al plebeyo que le había retado, iba a ser divertido y captaría la atención de las chicas.

- Admito que tienes valor plebeyo.

- Y yo admito que no tienes cerebro, librenacido. ¿El combate será a muerte?

- ¿Qué? - Dijo horrorizado, un coro de exclamaciones entre el publico lo acompañó. Louise miro horrorizada a su familiar. Kyle sonrió, con una simple puya ya los había asustado a todos.

- ¿No lucháis a muerte aquí? Entonces ¿te parece bien hasta que uno no pueda luchar más o se rinda?

- ¿Tu luchas a muerte? - Kyle respondió hablando en un lenguaje arcaico y de forma ceremonial.

- Soy Kyle del Clan de los Lobos en el Exilio, descendiente de la línea de sangre del mismísimo general Kerensky, he visto hasta ahora 16 años, a los 14 años mate a un elemental de las Viboras de Acero con armadura completa, he sido llamado ristar en mi sibko desde que comencé a entrenarme para convertirme en guerrero y ahora he sido tomado como familiar e isorla de Louise Fracoise le Blanc de La Valliere. - Varios alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear al escuchar lo de que había matado a un elemental. Louise miraba la escena intentando no sufrir un ataque de nervios, ¿como un plebeyo podía matar a un espíritu elemental? - Soy un cachorro de lobo, pero si es necesario puedo acabar con mi presa. - dijo señalando a Guille, el cual le lanzo una mirada incomoda. - Y te desafió a un Juicio de Agravio en contra de las falacias que has vertido sobre mi maestra.

- ¡Como sea! Yo soy Guille de Gramont, hijo del general de Gramont y como mi afinidad es la tierra lucharas contra mis Golems Valkiria de Bronce. - dijo agitando su rosa artificial dejando caer un par de petados que al tocar el suelo se convirtieron en unas armaduras vacías con formas femeninas.

- ¿Que strabag es esto? - Rugió Kyle. - ¡Dije que esto sería un combate no aumentado! ¡Maldito Dezgra**[1]**! ¿Es que acaso no tienes honor?

- ¿Acaso querías luchar con los puños? Que bárbaro eres. No pienso rebajarme tanto, pero si piensas que es injusto solo tienes que retirarte y admitir tu error. Además, mi nombre rúnico es Guille le Bronce, así que es justo que te enfrentes a estas valkirias.

- Después de acabar con ellas continuare contigo. - Dijo mientras sacaba los guantes blindados de uno de los bolsillos del mono y se los ponía. - Que alguien anuncie el inicio del combate.

Un chico rubio rollizo se adelantó e hizo un gesto con uno de sus brazos para dar comienzo. Kyle se lanzo sobre el golem de la derecha dándole una fortísima patada con la suela reforzada de sus botas blindadas, el golem aguantó el golpe pero su pecho se había abollado, Kyle sonrió, aunque fueran de bronce no podían hacer nada contra unas botas reforzadas de duracero. El otro se lanzó sobre Kyle, pero este se tiro al suelo, rodó sobre su espalda y se puso de pie de un salto, para darle una patada giratoria en la cabeza que hizo que el casco saliera volando haciendo que el resto se desmoronara y dejando caer la lanza. Kyle se lanzo sobre ella al tiempo que desviaba un ataque del golem superviviente con el guante blindado. Cuando se hizo con la lanza la esgrimió por encima de la cabeza, en ese instante sintió como si llevara toda la vida manejando semejante arma, era como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Con una habilidad que no reconocía atravesó el cuerpo del segundo golem con un movimiento fluido.

Guille invoco a cuatro golems más, para ver como Kyle los traspasaba uno a uno con una facilidad que más pareciera que estaba bailando. Finalmente invocó a seis. Antes de que el ultimo terminara de materializarse ya tenía la lanza clavada en su pecho, luego el cachorro de Lobo giró sobre si mismo lanzando a la construcción mágica contra sus compañeras, para luego abalanzarse contra el propio Guille, golpeándolo de lleno con su propio pecho mientras mantenía la lanza a su espalda. El rubio sintió como si una pared de piedra se le hubiera echado encima. Al golpearlo de ese modo Guille cayo de espaldas y soltó su rosa, dejando inermes a sus golems, cuando abrió los ojos para buscarla se encontró que Kyle había soltado también la lanza, se había sentado a horcajadas sobre su estomago mientras le sujetaba el cuello con la mano derecha y levantaba la izquierda lista para golpearle en toda la cara.

- Dilo.

- Me... me rin... - Kyle le dio un puñetazo, comenzó a salirse sangre de la nariz. Varias chicas que había entre el publico soltaron un chillido ahogado.

- Ese ha sido suave, no quiero escuchar eso, esta claro que no puedes ganar, tienes un poder interesante pero no sabes usarlo, quiero que te retractes ahora mismo o te romperé todos los dientes, y continuare mientras sea necesario.

- No entiendo lo que quieres de.. - Otro golpe le hizo volver la cabeza, aunque fue más fuerte Kyle se guardo de dejarlo inconsciente, si no todo este esfuerzo no tendría valor.

- Retráctate de lo que le dijiste a mi maestra. Estos son guantes reforzados antimetralla hechos de duracero, el mismo blindaje que usa mi 'mech, tu mandíbula se romperá mucho antes de que comiencen siquiera a dañarse.

- Lo... lo retiro... no llamaré... a Louise... Zero. - Kyle echo para atrás más aún el brazo izquierdo como para darle un golpe aún más fuerte.

- ¿Nunca más? ¡Responde Strabag!

- Nunca... más.

- Bien. - Dijo soltándolo y bajando el brazo izquierdo. Se levantó y miró a los presentes. - El duelo ha acabado, no obstante si alguien más quiere insultar a mi maestra estoy dispuesto a retarlo aquí y ahora. - Los alumnos se miraron entre si confundidos. - ¿Nadie? Bien, este tema esta zanjado, espero que nadie más ose insultarla o tendré que encargarme de él, o ella, en los Clanes no se hace distinción entre sexos a la hora de combatir.

Kyle salio de la zona de combate y se dirigió hacia Louise.

- Maestra siento haberla desobedecido, aceptaré cualquier castigo que quiera imponerme.

Louise fue a abrir la boca y responder, pero la mirada de Kyle se afiló paralizandola momentáneamente. _La voz._ Se dijo ella misma. Cogió aire e intentó sonar los más segura de si misma posible.

- ¡Familiar! - Aunque consiguió decir eso con seguridad aparente estaba a punto de desmoronarse. - Acompáñame. - Kyle asintió levemente y sonrió siguiendo a su maestra.

El profesor Colbert no podía creeselo, mientras el anciano director de la academia se mesaba la barba reflexionando.

- Las leyendas dicen que el Gandalfr era capaz de manejar cualquier arma con solo tocarla con la mano. Pero ese chico se movía como si supiera pelear antes de coger la lanza. ¿Que opina? - Dijo el director.

- Me parece que la señorita de la Valiere ha invocado a una especie de niño soldado, pero ¿que nación haría algo así?

- ¿Ha visto el tamaño del mosquete que tiene en el hombro su golem metálico?

- Si... es...

- Imagine la potencia de fuego del mismo, ahora imagine para que podrían necesitar tanto poder. Este familiar vive en un mundo donde la guerra es mucho más común que aquí, y donde se enfrentan a enemigos con un poder que haría palidecer incluso a magos Square. Por eso tenemos aquí ahora a ese niño soldado. Estoy intrigado como se desenvolverá en un entorno relativamente pacifico como en el que se encuentra ahora.

**Una entrada corta, espero que la disfruteis.**

**[1] Dezgra: Es un termino claner peyorativo para designar a una persona, unidad militar o Clan caido en desgracia y deshonor o que ha incurrido en una accion carente de los mismos. Es un insulto muy grave entre ellos y no se suele soltar a la ligera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Despues de unas cortas vacaciones regreso con algo más.**

**Una entrada algo aburrida, pero necesaria.**

Al volver la esquina, alejándose de la Corte Vestri, Louise apoyo una mano sobre la pared y sintió como se derrumbaba.

- ¿Maestra? - Dijo el chico intentando sujetarla por si iba a desmayarse.

- ¿Qué... que... que demonios te pasa? - Dijo volviéndose y dándole un bofetón en la cara. - ¡Te... te... te dije que no lucharas con Guille! Ahora todo el mundo pen... pen... pensara que tengo un familiar violento que no me hace caso.

- Lo cual es cierto. - Dijo sin inmutarse por el golpe. - Soy un miembro de los Clanes, un Lobo en el Exilio, fui creado para luchar, para ninguna otra cosa aparte de la guerra.

- ¡Y... y... y... eso es otra cosa! No paras de hablar de los clanes, que eres un biennacido, de cosas que no entiendo.

- ¿Desea que se lo explique? - Louise intentó tranquilizarse cogiendo aire.

- ¿Que eres? ¿De donde ha salido semejante familiar como tu?

- Preferiría que fuéramos a un sitio más cómodo, tardaré mucho, son muchos siglos y conceptos que explicar.

- ¿Si... siglos?

- Af, no obstante necesitaré mi ordenador de bolsillo para exponerlo todo.

- Vamos al patio, necesito tomar algo para refrescarme, luego trae... eso.

Louise se sentó en una de las mesas del patio mientras ordenaba a Kyle que le llevara un té. Este obedeció después de exigirle que lo pidiera en un tomo más firme, otra vez. Cuando le sirvió el té pidió permiso para sentarse también y comenzó a narrarle.

Louise escucho como su familiar le contaba que venia de un lugar donde los seres humanos vivían y morían sin magia alguna, en un basto universo de planetas y mundos colonizados por los hombres, como sus nobles no tenían magia alguna, sino poder militar, dinero y tierras. Como en esos mundos la guerra era un constante desde que una gran organización multi-planetaria fue destruida por un hombre avaricioso que arrasó con todo lo que había hecho grande y avanzados a aquellos pueblos. Vio en la pantalla del ordenador de bolsillo del chico los increíbles logros de una civilización enorme arder y consumirse bajo los pies de maquinas como la de Kyle. Como un general, asqueado por lo que estaba pasando, recogió los restos de dicha civilización y se la llevo más allá de las fronteras conocidas y allí intentó fundar una nueva, libre del terror que se había desatado entre el resto de naciones, pero fracasó. Finalmente escucho el alzamiento de los Clanes en su lugar, una sociedad guerrera donde los guerreros no se reclutaban, sino que se creaban de forma artificial, para ser los mejores en dicha guerra sin fin.

- ¡Tu... tu... tu... tu tienes que estar mintiendo! ¿Dices que te crearon en un tubo de metal?

- Af, una matriz de acero **[1]**, combinado la semilla de los mejores guerreros del clan, como al resto de mis compañeros.

- ¿Y no tienes madre?

- Neg, al menos de la misma forma que un librenacido, sé que la guerrero que dio su semilla para mi creación era de la línea de sangre Kerensky, como el Padre y el Fundador.

- ¿Pero... pero eres humano?

- Af, muchos cachorros fallan en sus pruebas de guerrero y acaban convirtiéndose en miembros de otras castas, en muchos casos se unen a librenacidos u otros biennacidos que han fallado también y tienen familia, de no ser humanos esto no sería posible.

- ¿Y esos que llamas Elementales **[2]**?

- Infantería de los clanes. También son humanos, solo que su tamaño y masa muscular es muy superior a la de un librenacido, pero también pueden... procrear con ellos. - Dijo visiblemente incomodo.

- Sobre esa palabra, librenacido, te la he visto usar como insulto y exclamación.

- Af, maestra. Tiene tanto la significación de designar a los que no han nacido como biennacidos sino también es un insulto o puya entre biennacidos, o también para expresar sorpresa o asombro de un hecho. Según el contexto puede cambiar de significado.

- ¿Cuando la usas conmigo? - Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Para destacar su condición, nació de una mujer sin programa eugenésico por lo que es una librenacida, en este caso no es un insulto.

- ¿Strabag?

- Es directamente un insulto o exclamación para mostrar frustración. - Louise suspiró.

- Esto va a ser duro, mi familiar no es de este mundo, sino un humano creado para la guerra de otro mundo... de otros mundos, que luchan con esos golems de metal...

- Battlemech.

Si, si, lo que sea. ¿Y cuantos tenéis?

- Entre los clanes, estados sucesores, naciones menores, Comstar y piratas es difícil de saber, como dato podría decirle que cuando llegamos a la Esfera Interior una de las naciones mejor armada tenia más de dieciséis mil. - Louise se puso de pie dejando caer la silla al suelo.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - Chillo la chica llamando la atención de los presentes.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Qui... qui... quieres decir que tenéis die... dieci... dieciséis mil máquinas como esa? - Dijo señalando la de Kyle. Kyle miró al resto de los allí reunidos, los que habían escuchado a la chica le miraban con cierto temor.

- Neg, los Clanes tenemos menos máquinas pero de mejor calidad. Además de esas dieciséis mil muchas se perdieron durante contra nostros, no obstante eso es solo una nación y todas siguen construyendo gran numero de ellas, posiblemente entre las que se construyen en la Esfera Interior y los Clanes, el total duplique ese numero fácilmente. No obstante esa es una máquina ligera, apenas 30 toneladas, las más poderosas pesan hasta 100, y siempre hubo rumores de que la Liga Estelar quería crear maquinas aún mayores.

- ¿Ci... cien?

- Af, Son los llamados 'mech de asalto. Algunos poseen una armadura tan gruesa que solo las planchas de la misma igualan el peso de mi 'mech. - Louise se sentó en la silla de nuevo dejándose caer con pesadez.

- Y yo que pensaba que los ejércitos de Albion o Germania eran poderosos.

- Es normal que se muestre así, su mundo debió caer en el caos hace siglos y retrocedió hasta este nivel de desarrollo, posiblemente estén mil quinientos años atrasados en cuanto a tecnología frente a nosotros. - Louise se froto las sientes, se le estaba levantando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lo que decía su familiar casi se podía tildar de blasfemia, pero las imágenes de la maquina de bolsillo de Kyle y su golem, o mech o lo que fuera apoyaba lo que el chico decía.

- Si una de esas naves de salto llegara a Halkeginia ¿que pasaría? - Kyle se quedo pensativo un momento antes de responder.

- Todo depende de que haya en este mundo de interés y quienes sean los que descubran este mundo. Si tiene recursos interesantes, como parece, podría ser problemático para vosotros. Si son piratas se limitarían a atacar todas las grandes poblaciones para saquearlas cada pocos meses, con 'mechs viejos, y mal mantenidos, con apoyo de vehículos de combate e infantería. Cogerían todo lo que pudieran robar, oro, joyas, artículos de valor, comida, agua... - frunció en entrecejo. - normalmente también cogerían esclavos, sobre todo entre la gente con mejor preparación técnica para obligares a mantener sus maquinas, pero debido a la naturaleza tecnológica de este mundo, se llevarían sobre todo esclavos fuertes como fuerza de trabajo básica y... mujeres.

- ¿Tenéis esclavos? En Tristania y en otros países de Halkeginia abandonamos esa practica barbara.

- Neg, son piratas, son lo más bajo de lo bajo, escoria. En los clanes tenemos los Isorla, pero no es comparable, es un honor que otro guerrero te juzgue digno y decida tomarte como trofeo, ademas en muchos casos un sirviente que demuestre su valía puede ganarse la libertad, ya fuera en su antiguo clan o siendo admitido como miembro del clan de su maestro, un esclavo es esclavo hasta que muere o si tiene la suerte de ser liberado con la destrucción de algún refugio pirata.

- ¿Y si vosotros llegarais aquí?

- Depende del clan, en el peor de los casos se juzgaría el planeta como una colonia caída en el barbarismo se envidaría una fuerza de incursión para destruir los ejércitos de cada nación y luego se establecería un puesto avanzado con una guarnición, tal vez algunas minas de metal y recursos y, si está bien comunicado, un punto de recarga para naves y un generador de HPG.

- ¿Envidar?

- Los clanes no atacamos con todas nuestras fuerzas disponibles, después de averiguar contra lo que vamos a enfrentarnos los comandantes deben de apostar a la baja cuantas fuerzas creen que necesitan para tomar un objetivo. El comandante que apuesta menos fuerzas gana el derecho de atacar, y si necesita más fuerzas puede aumentar estas hasta la ultima apuesta de su contrincante... en realidad puede aumentarlas más aún, pero supondría una vergüenza y un deshonor para el comandante que tuviera que hacerlo. No obstante, no creo que mi clan se planteara atacar Halkeginia.

- ¿Por qué?

- No somos un clan Cruzado, como te dije antes, ahora mismo formamos una especie de coalición para frenar a dichos clanes y con la Liga Estelar restablecida confiamos en poder hacerlo. Sencillamente o pasaríamos de largo o informaríamos de vuestra existencia para estudiar posteriores contactos, incluso si esta demasiado alejado tal vez no mereciera la pena contactar.

Louise volvía a su habitación pensativa, Kyle le había pedido permiso para mover el _Pack Hunter_ y colocarlo en una mejor posición para permanecer en el patio de la academia. Mientras caminaba escuchó el retumbar de sus pasos y se volteó. Kyle movía aquella máquina como si fuera un ser vivo de verdad, parecía tener mucha pericia con ella. Justo cuando dejo el 'mech estacionado a lado de uno de los muros Louise perdió interés y volvió a su cuarto.

Al entrar seguía pensando en lo que su familiar le había contado. Una civilización milenios por delante de ellos, nobles sin poderes, miles de planetas llenos de humanos, guerras que acababan con la vida de millones y cientos de millones. Miles y miles de maquinas de guerra enfrentadas en combate. Tal vez fuera mejor que Halkeginia fuera atrasada, si la tecnología superior llevaba a eso mejor ignorarla. Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era casi le creía, había visto la maquina que se había traído, y la imágenes de ese objeto cuadrado que había llamamo ordenado de bolsillo, no había magia en su mundo capaz de crear eso. Y si eso era cierto chocaba con la creencia de la Iglesia, lo cual le situaba en una posición incomoda, no sabía que creer, ella quería creer que la Iglesia tenía razón pero lo mostrado por su familiar lo contradecía. ¿Podían acaso ser una colonia perdida de la gigantesca civilización de la que venia Kyle? Si la Iglesia, y peor la Inquisición, descubrían de donde venía su familiar ambos estarían en problemas. Debía hablar con él, evitar que contara esa historia a más gente, por el bien de ambos. "_¿Hubiera sido tan difícil invocar a un dragón o un grifo?_" Pensó llena de fustración.

Se fijo en los objetos de su familiar, al menos uno de ellos parecía una pistola, debía de haberla dejado allí cuando fue a coger el chaleco, ya que recordaba habérsela visto en la cintura en todo momento, era pesada, angulosa y de aspecto amenazador. La toco con el dedo justo en la empuñadura, como quisiendo empujarla hacia el borde de la mesa para que desapareciera. En ese momento entró Kyle, con las mangas del mono aún anudadas a la cintura y el chaleco puesto. Louise retiró la mano rápidamente escondiéndola a su espalda.

- Es una pistola ametralladora KT-90, dispara proyectiles explosivos de 3 mm. - Dijo cogiéndola y metiendola en la funda que había sobre la mesa. Para luego quitarse el chaleco refrigerante. - No debería manipularla sin estar yo presente, es peligrosa si no se tiene entrenamiento.

- ¿Esta cargada?

- Af, pero el seguro esta puesto, no obstante, maestra, le recomiendo que no la manipule, incluso un disparo en una pierna puede ser muy grave. Las balas se hinchan y alcanzan la temperatura del sol cuando penetran un objetivo. Con su tamaño, una niña de catorce años como usted, podría perder un brazo o una pierna de un solo disparo. - Al girarse y mirar a la chica vio que esta estaba rechinando los dientes.

- ¿Ca... ca... ca... catorce años? - Se encaminó a la mesilla abrió un cajón y saco una fusta para caballos. - ¡Tu... tu perro!

Comenzó a golpear la Kyle, en la cara, en los brazos y en el torso furiosa. Kyle retrocedió al inicio, pero luego se puso en posición de descanso mientra recibía los golpes, apenas sin inmutarse por ellos. Al cabo de unos cuantos Louise se detuvo resollando, Kyle tenía las zonas alcanzadas por la fusta coloradas, e incluso una leve herida sangrante en su brazo derecho, pero no se había quejado ni evitado ningún golpe.

- ¿Que ocurre maestra? - dijo al verla detenerse.

- ¿No te duele?

- Af.

- ¿Y porque no te quejas?

- Con doce años tuve un instructor que sostenía que para fortalecer nuestra resistencia debía golpearnos con un látigo, por desgracia solo era una escusa para desquitarse por haber dejado de ser un guerrero activo, solo hubo una investigación después del octavo sikbi muerto.

- ¡Oh Fundador!

- Él decía que sino nos quejábamos nos golpearía menos, así que aprendí a ignorar los castigos físicos. - Louise le miró con cara de terror. - Me gustaría saber porque merezco este castigo.

- Tengo dieciseis años. - Kyle abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡Librenacido! ¿Tiene mi edad? - dijo mirando la diminuta chica.

- Pa... pa... pareces mucho mayor.

- Como dije me crearon y criaron para ser un guerrero, maestra. Si la hubieran criado en un sibko su aspecto físico sería muy diferente. Por su complexión, y salvando el tamaño del cráneo sería ideal como aeropiloto, sin embargo necesitaría fortalecerse físicamente para que su sistema cardíaco pudiera soportar las altas aceleraciones de un aerocaza.

- Prefiero continuar así.

- Af.

Un par de golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. Instantes después Kirche irrumpió como un vendaval en la habitación mientras Tabitha, la chica del pelo azul se quedaba en la puerta leyendo un libro.

- ¡Hoooola! - Dijo entrando despreocupadamente. - Hemos venido a ver al campeón.

- ¡Zerbst! ¿Que estas haciendo tu aquí?

- Acabo de decírtelo. - Dijo abrazandose a uno de los brazos de Kyle. - No es justo que te lo guardes para ti sola. ¡Oh... ! - Dijo mirando las heridas del chico y luego la fusta que tenía en las manos Louise. - ¡Eres un monstruo Zero! Mira que maltratar así a mi cari... - Kyle, le cogió el brazo.

- Retire eso ahora mismo. - Dijo con voz firme.

- ¿Que? - Dijo Kirche intentando zafarse de su agarre.

- Lo que ha llamado a mi maestra. - Louise sonrió.

- Si Zerbst. ¿No tienes algo que decirme? - Louise al menos tenía que admitir que la tolerancia cero de su familiar con los insultos le agradaba un poco.

- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Lo retiro! - Kyle soltó la presa. Al hacerlo Kirche se encaró con el chico, poniendo su cara muy cerca de la suya, y plantandole en el proceso sus pechos sobre el suyo aún sin tapar. Kyle se mordió por dentro el carrillo. - ¡Esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama!

- Entonces lo ha hecho bien Kirche. - Dijo Louise. La pelirroja se volvió hacia ella contrariada.

- Como sea, deberías marcharte Louise. - Dijo haciendo gestos con una mano mientras volvía a agarrar el brazo de Kyle. - Quiero estar a solas con mi cariñito.

- ¿QUEEEEE? ¿De que estas hablando perra germana?

- Estoy enamorada. - Dijo acariciando el torso desnudo de Kyle. Dándose cuenta de las antiguas marcas que tenía. - ¡Louise eres horrible! Como has podido hacerle estas cicatrices. - Louise sintió un poco de vergüenza ajena por la pelirroja.

- Esas cicatrices son antiguas, no hay modo de que yo se las hiciera.

- Mi maestra tiene razón, son heridas producidas durante mi formación como guerrero. - Luego señaló las heridas que tenía en un costado. - Y estas me las hizo la garra de combate del Elemental que vencí hace dos años antes de dispararle dentro del visor de su armadura con una pistola de agujas, el tono de piel es más claro debido a que tuvieron que injertarme piel artificial después de la operación para reconstruirme las costillas rotas.

- Y dime cariño ¿todos entre los tuyos son dan duros y fuertes?

Er... - Dudo debido al apelativo que le había dado. - Neg, nuestros aeropilotos son creados para ser pequeños, rápidos de reflejos con una alta tolerancia a las fuerzas G, los fenotipos mechwarrior, como yo, tenemos un tamaño más parecido al de un librenacido medio, pero con mejores capacidades de condiciones físicas, puntería y habilidades, y por ultimo los Elementales son creados para ser mucho más voluminosos, fuertes y resistentes que un humano normal.

- ¡Uh! ¿Creados?

- Af, yo fui creado en una matriz de acero mediante la combinación de dos líneas de sangre de los mejores guerreros de nuestro clan. - Kirche seguía sin entenderlo.

- Zerbst, en los clanes los guerreros no nacen como nosotros, son creados mediante alquimia en tubos de metal. - Dijo Louise para simplificar. Kirche miro indignada a Louise mientras hacia aspavientos con la mano derecha.

- Deja de decir tonterías Louise. No se puede crear a un ser humano con... - Miro a Kyle. Tabitha también estaba mirándole con expresión curiosa. - Al... qui... mía.

- Neg, no se puede crear un ser humano con alquimia, fui creado con un método tecnológico, mediante maquinas, en un tubo de metal con soporte vital embrionario llamado la matriz de acero, que sustituía el útero de una mujer.

- ¿Pero eres humano?

- Af, como le comente a mi maestra soy totalmente humano, solo se ha modificado lo justo en mi herencia genética mediante eugenesia para que sea mejor combatiente.

- ¿Y naciste de un tubo de metal? ¿Sin madre?

- Af. - Una leve sonrisa cruzo la cara de la germana. - Perder durante nueve meses a una guerrero con Nombre de Sangre por un embarazo no es practico. Además, si la guerrero es muy prometedora permite que tenga varios descendientes simultáneamente.

- ¡Que exótico! - Dijo agarrándose con más fuerza al brazo del chico, el cual tuvo que hacer acopio de toda sus fuerza para seguir pareciendo inerme a las evidentes insinuaciones sexuales de la germana. - Yo Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhal Zerbst, también conocida como Kirche La Ardiente he tenido multitud de amantes, pero nunca uno "creado". Y dime cariño. ¿En medio de tanto entrenamiento para ser guerrero no has sacado tiempo para aprender como como hacer que una mujer se derrita entre tu brazos o con esos tubos no necesitáis saberlo? Porque sería una pena. - Dijo acercando su boca a la oreja de Kyle.

- Si se refiere al acto sexual, llevo practicándolo desde los trece años.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - Soltaron Louise y Kirche a la vez, mientras que Tabitha no se inmuto.

- Como le comente, maestra, los compañeros de sibko comparten experiencia, vivencias, entrenamiento y todo tipo de relaciones.

- Me ha ganado. - Musito la germana por lo bajo.

- ¡Pe... pe... pero cuando me dijiste es... eso pensé que te referíais a amistad, no... no... a eso! - Dijo Louise roja hasta las orejas, ahora la amenaza velada de la otra noche se había hecho mucho más concreta, su familiar debía ser una especie de depredador sexual.

- Siento haber sido tan poco explicito. Corregiré eso.

- No... no... prefiero... prefiero no saber detalles.

- Típico de Louise. - Dijo la germana soltando al chico y encogiéndose de hombros. - Sigue siendo una niña.

- ¡Zerbst! - Chillo. Luego miró a Kyle. - ¿No vas a hacer que retire eso también?

- Maestra, durante el entrenamiento nos instruyeron para no llevar la contraria a nuestros superiores delante de otros, pero también a no darles la razón en caso de que no la tuvieran.

- ¡Tu... tu... tu... pe... perro desagradecido! - Dijo con la cara totalmente roja y levantando la varita por encima de su cabeza.

Fuera, en el patio, alguien vio como se produjo una explosión en la torre del Agua.

**Para la historia completa de la Esfera interior que narra Kyle os vuelvo a recomendar que busqueis la cronologia en la pagina de referencia **

**[1] Matriz de acero: Es el nombre que le dan los Clanes a los uteros atificiales donde se gestan los candidatos a guerreros de los Clanes. Su objetivo es evitar que la "madre" de la líne ade sangre a la que pertenece el joven cachorro (los clanes establecen la línea sanginea por la línea materna y no paterna) pierda nueve meses en los cuales podria seguir luchando, tambine para que pueda tener más de un descendiente a la vez y en muchos casos para que pueda hacerlo incluso despues de muerta, ya que los clanes tiene unos grandes depositos genéticos que guardan el legado del Clan.**

**[2] Elementales: Los elementales son la infanteria de los Clanes, a diferencia de la Esfera Interior usan una armadura de combate blindada equipada con armas anti-mech y anti-infanteria que recibe el mismo nombre. Los soldados elementales tambien han sufrido el programa eugenesico de los Clanes y como resultado su estatura supera facilmente los dos metros de altura, llegando en los casos más extremos a más de dos metros y medio (hay elementales de más de dos metros sesenta registrados) lo que unido a la altura de su armadura de combate los combierte en verdaderos monstruos para los esferoides. Para matar a un elemental de un tiro hace falta como minimo un disparo directo de un láser pesado, además las heridas no les frenan ya que sus armaduras estan equipadas con sistemas medicos que inyectan gran cantidad de calmantes y estimulantes de combate cuando son heridos y sella con un polimero especial las heridas para que no se desangren, más de un mechwarrior ha descubierto que aquel elmental que creia muerto tras perder un brazo o una pierna no lo estaba sino que seguia agarrado a su máquina destrozandola poco a poco. El armamento estandar de un Elemental suele ser un laser ligero (similar al montado en un battlemech), una ametralladora pesada antimech (pero que puede ser usada contra humanos con resultados aterradores) y un lanzador de AMCA2 (Afuste de 2 Misiles de Corto Alcance) desechable. Ademas en el brazo isquierdo, aparte de la ametralladora tiene una garra de combate que puede generar una presion de 30 Kcs, suficiente para arrancar fragmentos de blindaje de un 'mech y varias decenas de veces más de la necesaria para quebrar un hueso o arrancar una extremidad. La armadura tambi tiene retropropulsores, lo que unido a su aspecto les valió el apodo de "Sapos" entre las fueras de la Esfera Interior.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle permanecía en la puerta de la habitación, sentado sobre un montón de paja, ni siquiera le había dejado la manta, a pesar de que era suya. Aparte del dolor de los golpes y la explosión tenía hambre, con todo el lio de la chica germana y el enfado de su maestra no había podido buscar la cocina y colarse para ver que podía robar, además, para colmo se había quedado sin la comida de mediodía y la cena como castigo. Aparte de la otra explosión que había sufrido en clase de alquimia cuando esa instructora rechoncha había pedido a Louise que transmutara unas rocas en un metal, latón para ser más exactos. Un poder realmente interesante a ojos de Kyle si se hacía bien, porque ya se le había ocurrido de donde sacar combustible de fusión para su 'mech, necesitaba encontrar a un mago que transmutara agua o aire en hidrógeno, tal vez si el mago controlaba los elementos tierra y fuego podría conseguir incluso placas de blindaje nuevas, aunque fueran pre-Liga Estelar, o simples placas de acero laminado. Pero todo eso estaba ahora en un segundo plano, y ese mago no sería de momento Louise, a menos que quisiera destruir su 'mech definitivamente, ya que como sus compañeros se tenían provocó otra explosión que dejo KO a la profesora y que dejo el aula hecha un desastre obligando a la joven, y a su desafortunado familiar, a limpiarla. De hecho la perdida de su cena se debía a la idea del joven a que Louise se olvidara de conjuros y se hiciera soldado de Tristania, más concretamente demoliciones o artillería, ya que su habilidad podría granjearme mucho éxito en esos campos.

Pensando en la obtención de recambios **[1]** para su 'mech los actuadores serian más difíciles de conseguir, no creía que con magia se pudieran crear las preciadas fibras de poliacetileno llamados miómeros que impulsaban a la máquina, debido a que en su construcción no solo porque en su construcción intervenían técnicas de síntesis polímerica avanzada sino también de bio-ingenieria debido al uso de bacterias modificados genéticamente para la creación de tan preciado material que imitaba el funcionamiento de los músculos reales. Pero al menos era un comienzo, si se pudiera transmutar también de alguna manera endoacero solo faltarían algunos componentes más críticos, pero tendría muchas posibilidades de mantener su 'mech unos años más. Pero tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas con la estructura interna. Incluso aunque sacrificara movilidad de su 'mech instalando un esqueleto más pesado como los estandar, compuestos por un núcleo de espuma de aluminio envuelto por mono-filamentos pretensados de carburo de silicio y recubiertos por un armazón de titanio. El endoacero tenía una complejidad mayor ya que necesitaba de técnicas de forjado en micro-gravedad tanto para el núcleo de acero como para las espumas.

Lo que aún le quitaba el sueño era el arma principal, y unica, de su battlemech, era un CPP de alcance extendido construido por los Clanes, una pieza de armamento con más alcance, mayor potencia de fuego mejor ratio peso-eficiencia y menor generación de calor que sus contrapartidas de la Esfera Interior. Pero un CPP, o cañon proyector de particulas no era un arma simple, tal vez con ayuda de algún mago podría reparar un cañón automático, incluso un lanzamisiles, pero un arma de energía, y para colmo una tan compleja como esa que dispara chorros coherentes de iones y protones cargados a tan larga distancia era como una acelerador de partículas en miniatura y por ello incluso habían naciones estelares que se veían incapaces de producirlos y tenían que confiar su musculo militar a otras armas de energía como los láseres.

Kyle incluso había pensado que en el caso de que el CPP dejara de funcionar lo mejor sería retirarlo e instalar algún arma menos avanzada o ninguna y confiar en los ataques físicos de su máquina, a pesar de que los Clanes despreciaban los ataques físicos el chico entendido que en el peor de los casos sería su única arma. Maldijo al miembro de la casta científica del clan que había pensado que un 'mech con una sola arma era una buena idea.

Kyle se frotó la cara para espabilarse. Puede que Kyle quisiera ser el mejor sirviente posible para su maestra, pero se sentía muy desgraciado. Estaba obligado a dar el 100%, pero aún así hubiera preferido que esa chica hubiera invocado a un dragón, o a un grifo, no a él. Él no sabia gran cosa del destino que le hubiera deparado en la Esfera Interior, tal vez hubiera muerto al día siguiente o hubiera conseguido un nombre de sangre, pero eso era algo para lo que le habían creado y entrenado, no para ser el juguete de una adolescente caprichosa con un serio problema de autoestima y muchísima furia mal canalizada.

Su estómago volvió a protestar, debería intentar colarse en la cocina y robar algo, pero animicamente no se encontraba con ganas.

- ¿Kyle? - Escucho una voz, era Siesta desde la entrada del pasillo.

- ¡Oh! Buenas noches Siesta de Tarbes. - Dijo levantándose.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada. He tenido ciertas... discrepancias menores con mi maes... - Un rugido en el estomago de Kyle le interrumpió, se sintió algo avergonzado, nunca, incluso pasando más hambre, le había pasado algo así.

- ¡Hmmm! ¿No has comido?

- Neg, mi maest... - Le chica le cogió por el brazo y tiro.

- Ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

En la cocina Kyle repitió por segunda vez.

- Parece que "Nuestro puño" tiene muy bien comer. - Dijo el jefe de cocina.

- ¿Nuestro puño? - Dijo Kyle mientras levantaba la cabeza del plato.

- Tu enseñaste a ese noble pretencioso que le puño de un plebeyo puede alcanzarle a pesar de su magia. - Por un momento Kyle dudo si volver a explicar quien y qué era. Pero lo descarto por cansancio puro. Además contar con la admiración del servicio de la academia podía ayudarle. Por lo pronto hoy comería, y bastante bien. Ademas, el apodo "Nuestro Puño" le gustaba, más que su antiguo apodo "Abrelatas" que se gano cuando consiguió matar a aquel elemental.

- Esta comida esta deliciosa, jefe de cocina Marto. - El hombre sonrió y le dio un manotazo en la espalda.

- ¡Me alegro que me lo digas muchacho! Ven siempre que quieras y te prepararé platos como estos.

- ¿Platos como estos? - Musitó casi para si.

- ¿Hmm? ¿Pasa algo muchacho?

- Neg, solo que ahora que lo pienso no es el primero que me dice eso. Me pregunto que tal le ira...

- ¿A quien?

- Un libre... un comerciante, tenía un puesto de comida. Varios miembros de mi Sibko habían escamoteado algo de dinero **[2]** y quisimos probar la comida de la Esfera Interior...

**Bueno ante todo disculparme por la entrada tan corta, pero si no fuera así no me cuadrarían las mismas, la próxima es bastante larga para compensar.**

**He tenido el pri****mer review del colega "****lord arthas is still alive"**

**Lord Arthas: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Por eso pongo los glosarios y explicaciones al final de los capítulos, sé que en castellano hay más gente que conoce FoZ que Battletech (lo cual es una pena, sobre todo porque la culpa la tienen determinadas cuestiones de derechos de autor secuestrados en los que no voy a entrar ahora en detalle). Por suerte con la aparición de los dos nuevos ****juegos de la franquicia la cosa se esta reactivando y están apareciendo y reapareciendo nuevos y viejos fans de la saga. Por si te preguntas dichos juegos son el Mechwarrior Online y el Mechwarrior Tactics, el primero un simulador que se encuentra en Beta abierta, y el segundo un juego por turnos que imita al juego de tablero que se encuentra en Beta Cerrada (pero yo tengo beta cerrada JIJIJI). Aprovechando dicho tirón decidí comenzar esta historia.**

**PD: Recomiendo que si no lo habéis probado probéis el MWO, aunque no conozcáis el universo de Battletech es un simulador muy bueno, y eso que faltan meses para su release definitivo.**

**[1] Los Battletech modernos están compuestos por diferentes sistemas y partes. Primordialmente disponen de una estructura interna que hace las veces de esqueleto, sus "huesos" pueden estar compuestos por espuma de aluminio o endoacero, también existen otras variantes como el endoacero ligero y pesado y esqueletos reforzados, dicha disposición es mas eficaz que las estructuras internas de los vehículos permitiendo a los 'mechs sobrevivir a daños que destruirían vehículos más pesados que ellos. Sobre dicho esqueleto se disponen las fibras de miómero imitando los músculos de un animal, dichas fibras de poliacetileno usan señales eléctricas para contraerse y relajarse como un musculo real (los miómeros de uso civil se usan para reconstruir miembros o tejido muscular perdidos en humanos). Protegiendo tanto el esqueleto, como las fibras musculares, el reactor de fusión que les proporciona energía, el giroscopio que ayuda al mechwarrior a mantener el 'mech erguido y los demás sistemas armamentísticos se encuentra el blindaje, el cual en el caso del Pack Hunter se compone de un blindaje Sandwich como el de los tanques actuales, pero con una capa de cristales de acero ferromagnéticamente alineados, los cuales le dan una excelente capacidad para disipar el calor (las versiones más pesadas de este blindaje son usadas por naves de descenso para la re-entrada en la atmósfera) seguida de otra capa de nitruro de boro impregnado con mono-filamento de diamante, la cual tiene una gran capacidad de parada cinética, dichas capas se superpones en sucesivas láminas comprimidas. Por poner una comparativa el blindaje de un tanque de la segunda guerra mundial tendría un blindaje equivalente a un BAR/5 de grado civil en el año 3025, mientras que el de un battlemech tendría un blindaje BAR/10 militar. Esto quiere decir que una unidad de fusileros de la esfera interior enfrentados contra un tanque ligero alemán podrían perforarlo solo con su fusiles de varías ráfagas prolongadas, y cualquier arma de un 'mech, por ligera que fuera, causaría daños críticos sin tener que rebasar la protección del blindaje.**

**[2] En los mundos de los clanes se usa el kerensky como moneda, pero los Lobos en el Exilio, al encontrarse en territorio de la alianza lirana (aunque el Cordón de Defensa de Arc-Royal es casi independiente por esas fechas) usan el L-Bill o crédito lirano o el C-bill o Comstar Bill, con validez en toda la esfera interior y con mayor valor que las monedas de las otras casas sucesoras con excepción del propio crédito lirano, y valido en todas las casas. No existe un cambio entre el kerensky y la moneda de la Esfera Interior, aunque curiosamente si entre el dolar actual y este billete ficticio. En el año en el cual Kyle desapareció de la Esfera Interior (3062) el cambio C-bill dólar serían 1 C-bill = 6,53 $ con respecto a la cotizacion de 2010. El Pack Hunter de Kyle esta valorado en 3,206,840** **C-bills, unos veinte millones de dolares.**

**No, no tengo el cambio entre el C-bill y los nuevos oros o ECU de FoZ.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo prometido es deuda, 8 folios de entrada, para que veais como era Kyle antes de conocer a Louise.**

[Flashblack]

- ¡Maldita strabag! Nos vas a delatar. - Dijo Kyle.

- Un miembro de los clanes no se esconde. - Respondió Grana desafiante. - Sencillamente deberíamos entrar en el establecimiento y exigir que nos alimente.

- Tienes el cerebro de un Surat. - Respondió Viter. - Los esferoides no funcionan así.

- Pues deberían.

- Puede, pero no funcionan así.

- Pues deberi...

- ¡Oh strabag! ¡Guarda silencio! - Dijo Kyle recostándose sobre la pared del callejón. - Quedamos en seguir mi plan, aparte de que ese comerciante pueda negarse a servirnos, esta la posibilidad de que llame a las autoridades.

- ¿Y que?

- ¿Y que? Definitivamente no deberíamos dejarte opinar durante la preparación de un plan en las próximas maniobras. Si llaman a las autoridades y encuentran a 3 cachorros de Lobo vestidos de librenacidos fuera de Wolf City ¿que harán? Te lo diré: Contactar con el Clan, y ya sabes que nos harán los instructores cuando se enteren. - Estalló Viter.

- Pero...

- ¡Silencio! Soy el líder de esta operación ¿quiaf? - Dijo Kyle con su voz más autoritaria.

- Af. - Dijeron ambos.

- En ese caso hacerme caso y dejar de protestar. No habléis a menos que os pregunten explícitamente y si lo hacen esperar a que yo hable primero. No uséis palabras como af, Neg, quiaf, quineg, o insultos como librenacido o strabag. Decir si y no, soltar tacos como los esferoides...

- ¿Tacos?

- Af, cosas como joder, hostia puta o idiota.

- No sabia que hablases esferoide.

- Y no lo hablo, pero yo escucho.

- ¡Joder! - Solto Grana de golpe. Ambos la miraron. - Estaba probando, es muy barbaro.

- ¡Exacto! Hasta que salgamos de allí somos 3 adolescentes de esta barbara civilización ¿quiaf?

- Af. - Dijeron otra vez al unisono.

- Neg... no... no, nos van a pillar. Tendríais que haber dicho sí.

- Y tu no tendrías que haber dicho quiaf. - Dijo Viter.

- Tienes razón. - Miro el establecimiento. - Apenas hay gente ahora, es nuestra mejor oportunidad... ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo sonriendo.

- Si. - Dijo Viter.

- A... si. - Le costó decir a Grana. - Si, vamos... malditos... idiotas.

- Los tres chicos se acercaron y Kyle se apresuró a abrir la puerta y dejar pasar primero a sus compañeros, no fuera a pelearse por entrar ellos primero o algo, luego entró él.

- ¡Buenas tardes chicos! - Dijo un hombron corpulento vestido con un delantal sobre su ropa de civil. - ¡Bienvenidos a la mejor hamburguesería de Old Connaught! **[1]** Sentaos en esa mesa de allí y os atenderé enseguida.

- Gra... gracias. - Los chicos se sentaron inseguros y cogieron los menús y comenzaron a ojearlos intentando que nadie les mirara raro.

- ¿Que st... que es Tofu? - Dijo Grana casi susurrando.

- ¡Lee abajo idiota! - Dijo Viter exultante por haber dicho su primera palabrota en esferoide. - Es sustituto de carne.

- ¿No hay carne en ese planeta?

- Si la hay, pero aquí pone que es para vegetarianos, gente que solo come verduras.

- No entiendo, pudiendo comer carne y verduras...

- Así es la gente en la... - Kyle casi dice Esfera Interior. - Así es la gente, tiene gustos diferentes.

- Pero... - Kyle levanto la mano, el hombre se acercó con un datapad en la mano.

- Bueno. ¿para empezar que queréis de beber? - Todos se miraron un instante.

- Agua. - Respondieron los tres casi al unisono, Kyle se mordió la lengua ante semejante fallo. El hombre les miro un instante confundido, les había pillado, estaba seguro. Luego el dependiente comenzó a reír.

- Vaya, menuda sincronización. - Apuntó en el datapad. - Bueno tres aguas para los chicos. ¿Sabéis que queréis de comer o espero un poco?

- Esto... Tenemos un par de preguntas.

- Adelante.

- ¿Qué es la hamburguesa Evita Peron?

- Bueno, es una hamburguesa con pan blanco, panceta en tiras finitas y crujientes, dos filetes de ternera, pero ternera de verdad nada de piezas extrañas, queso fundido, lechuga y salsa de chimichurri. Es una receta venida de la Tierra nada menos, aunque allí tenía otro nombre menos pegadizo.

- Creo que por mi esta bien. - Dijo Kyle. _¿De la Tierra? Tengo que probarla._ Se dijo.

- Yo también quiero lo mismo. - dijo Grana antes de tener que seguir mareandose con el menú.

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo probaré la de tofu, una Melissa Steiner. - Sus compañeros le miraron raro. - Me ha entrado curiosidad.

- ¡Bien dicho! Aunque no seas vegetariano siempre puede ser interesante probar otras cosas. - Dijo terminando a anotar y mandando el pedido a la cocina a través del datapad. - No sois de por aquí ¿verdad?

- N... no. - Dijo Kyle apretando levemente el puño que no estaba a la vista. - Somos aprendices de Astech**[2]**, llegamos hace poco porque nuestras familias buscaban trabajos y aquí parecía hacer falta mano de obra.

- ¿Estáis con los Lobos? - Dijo alzando la vista. Kyle se quedo clavado en el asiento.

- N... nosotros... verá...

- No es que me importe, después de todo un trabajo es un trabajo, y aunque se llevaron a toda ese gente de los clanes, ya sabéis, esos que llaman castas, parecen estar dispuestos a contratar mucha gente para levantar ese chiringuito de Wolf City**[3]**. De lo único que me puedo quejar es que no vienen aquí a comer, estoy seguro que esos Elementales comen mucho. - Alguien entro por la puerta. - Os dejo, que aproveche.

- Gra... gracias. - Respondió Viter, seguido de sus compañeros. Luego los tres se miraron asustados, les había ido por muy poco.

Grana estuvo a punto de decir que se fueran, no hacia falta que hablara para saber lo que quería. Y lo peor es que Kyle estaba a punto de proponer lo mismo, pero aguantó. Después de un par de minutos de incomodo silencio un chico joven se acercó con los platos, preguntó quien quería la de Tofu y se la puso a Viter cuando este respondió y luego dejo las otras a Grana y Kyle.

- Como él dijo, que aproveche. - Dijo Viter hincándole el diente a su hamburguesa. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. - ¡Ohhhh!

- ¿Que pasa? - Dijo Grana soltando su hamburguesa como si quemara.

- Ahora entiendo a los vegetarianos. ¡Es lo mejor que he comido nunca! - Kyle mordió la suya y sintió como si una explosión de sabor se derramara sobre su lengua. Masticó con fruicción y dijo a Grana.

- Come.

- ¿Pero?

- Comé o me la comeré yo cuando acabe esta. - Dijo de forma autoritaria. La chica hizo caso, y dio un pequeño mordisco con miedo, para después dar uno mayor y comenzar a masticar a dos carrillos soltando algún gemido ocasional de placer.

- ¡Lib...! ¡Joder! - Dijo bruscamente. - ¿Como puede estar tan bueno?

- Porque uso los mejores ingredientes y no como esas franquicias que os dan carne de la mala y barata, si es que es carne. - Dijo el hombre apareciendo detrás suya. Salvo Viter, que estaba más concentrado en su comida que en otra cosa y posiblemente le había visto acercarse, Kyle y Grana dieron un leve respingo. - Me alegra que os guste, no sé que se comería en vuestros planetas de origen pero parece se que no era muy bueno.

- … si, raciones y comida de rancho militar, no tenía ecosistema para cultivar nada. - Dijo Kyle inventando sobre la marcha.

- ¡Dios, eso es horrible! Siempre he dicho que la clave de la civilización es la comida, ya puedes tener los mejores 'mechs, tecnología punta o lo que quieras, que si no das de comer bien a tus semejantes nada de eso vale para nada. Pues bueno, ya sabéis donde esta este sitio, siempre que... - Cuatro hombres entraron en el restaurante, todos ellos con bastante mala pinta, uno de ellos tenia una cicatriz desde el ojo hasta el mentón, y parecía ser el jefe de los otros. Grana soltó un leve gruñido, sentía cierta predilección, algunos dirían que filia, por las cicatrices. De hecho la cicatriz del costado de Kyle bastaba para que ella se pusiera a cien nada más verla y le había proporcionado al chico no pocos encuentros con ella. - ¡Oh! Chicos disculparme.

El hombre salio al encuentro de los 4 y comenzó a discutir. Kyle se perdió los primeros instantes de la discusión porque Grana le cogió de la pierna, peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna, mientras miraba al cara cortada.

- ¡Ya podéis marcharos! ¡Os dije que no voy a vender ni a cerrar. - Kyle agarro la mano de su compañera para que le soltara e hizo una seña a ambos. - ¡Decidle a vuestro jefe que no tiene nada que hacer aquí!

- ¡Oh vamos viejo! Debería tener cuidado o le dará un ataque al corazón, aunque seguro que le da de todas formas por esta asquerosa comida que prepara. - Uno de sus compinches dio un manotazo a una hamburguesa que sujetaba en ese momento un cliente que estaba a punto de comérsela.

- ¡Dejad en paz a mis clientes! - Dijo el encargado al tiempo que se echaba sobre el cara cortada. Por desgracia uno de sus compañeros le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago con una porra extensible que saco de la cintura. El hombron se encogió gimiendo aunque seguía mirando al líder de los matones con rabia.

- Lazz. - dijo el caracortada al que había tirado la hamburguesa. - Hazle un favor a los clientes de este desecho y tira su comida antes de que se contagien de algo. Mendez, tu enséñale a este imbécil cual es su sitio. - Dijo volviéndose luego hacia el de la porra, mientras, el cuarto seguía vigilando la puerta.

- Mendez, el de la porra, sonrió y se acerco al hombre, que intentaba recular, mientras daba suaves golpes en su palma con el arma. Estaba claro lo que iba a hacer, mientras, el otro lanzo la bandeja de unos chicos, los cuales salieron corriendo, al suelo para luego acercarse a la mesa de Kyle y sus compañeros. Cuando fue a coger la bandeja de Viter este le cogió por la muñeca.

- ¡Vaya tenemos a un impr...! - No dijo más porque el puño izquierdo de Viter se estrelló contra su cara haciendo saltar un diente.

Kyle dio un salto sobre su sillón para aterrizar cerca del hombron y los otros tres maleantes.

- ¡El de las cicatrices es mio! - Dijo Grana.

- ¡Neg! - Dijo Kyle, olvidándose de no hablar en claner. - Ese es mio, tu te quedas con el del arma y el de la puerta si quieres. - Grana al ver que ella se quedaba con el combate más reñido sonrió.

- Bien negociado y hecho. - dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el de la porra que miraba la escena con tal cara de horror que más parecía que Kyle y sus amigos se hubieran presentado con 'mechs en el restaurante.

Kyle se quedo mirando al caracortada. El hombre salio de su estupor inicial y sonrió.

- Mira, mira, mira tres enanos jugando a ser claners para asustarnos. - dijo levantando las manos en un gesto apaciguador. - No eres el primero que intentan engañarnos con eso, y no seras el único al que le hacemos tragar sus palabras. - Saco un cuchillo con nudilleras de acero. En ese momento el primero de los bandidos salio despedido sobre una de las mesas y chocó contra la barra cayendo como un fardo mientras Viter se sacudía las manos y se sentaba de nuevo a disfrutar de la pelea y de su hamburguesa. - ¿Pero qué...?

- Nosotros no somos librenacidos que fingen ser biennacidos para asustarte, surat, somos biennacidos que fingen ser librenacidos para comer aquí.

- Cla... claners o no sois críos, os voy a enseñar lo... - No siguió. Era un bandido, escoria, ni siquiera Kyle lo calificaba de librenacido, era algo por debajo incluso de los excrementos de un surat, así que no perdió tiempo en rituales ni nada, del mismo modo que no le ofrecería un circulo de iguales a una cucaracha que fuera a pisar, atacó sin miramientos.

Conectó un directo a su cara, dando al mismo tiempo un golpe de canto con la mano izquierda a la zona de los nervios de la muñeca de la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo. El segundo golpe fue tan fuerte que lo único que impidió que gritada por haberle golpeado en un punto tan sensible fue que le destrozó la nariz con el otro ataque. Pero ese gusano sabia aguantar los golpes, se echo para atrás al tiempo que interponía el cuchillo en alto entre ambos y se llevaba la mano libre a la cara. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que saliera alguna silaba de la misma Kyle se había echado sobre el cuchillo con ambas manos por delante. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un sonoro crujido seguido de un chillido articulado por el matón al ver que su brazo derecho se había doblado por la mitad del antebrazo a unos diez centímetros de la muñeca. Pero Kyle no acabó allí, aprovecho que su presa se encogía de dolor para colocar un rodillazo en su ya destrozada cara que lo puso de pie, para luego darle con la planta de la bota en el plexo solar lanzandolo, un par de metros en el aire. Luego se acerco al cuerpo jadeante y le arrancó el cuchillo de la mano crispada. Lo sopeso, dándose cuenta de que a pesar del mango poco ortodoxo la hoja era de calidad militar, un segundo antes de quitarle también la funda y ponérsela.

- Es bueno, demasiado bueno para escoria como... - el cuarto miembro del grupo se le echó encima, parece ser que Grana se estaba recreando en dejar destrozado al dueño de la porra y se había olvidado de su otra presa. Kyle le dio en el estomago con los nudillos del cuchillo y el tipo se doblo. - ¡Grana! Deja de jugar y me cobraré tu otra presa.

La chica salto por encima del despojo que estaba machacando y agarró a su otro contrincante, que seguía encogido por el golpe, del cuello de la sucia camisa y le obligo a levantar la vista hacia ella. Kyle sintió un leve escalofrió al ver la sonrisa psicópata que Grana le brindaba a su siguiente victima. Si algo le gustaba más que los hombres con cicatrices era fabricarles nuevas.

- Grana. - Dijo Kyle metiendo su nuevo cuchillo en la funda. - En este sitio se come, por favor no lo manches de sangre más.

Como respuesta el tipo salio disparado por la puerta con Grana saltando detrás suya. Un par de minutos después sus tres compañeros yacían desmallados junto al desfigurado matón victima de la chica.

Kyle miró al hombre, seguro de que no podrían volver nunca a ese sitio y sintió mucho no volver a probar su comida. Dejo el dinero que habían robado sobre la mesa y se volvió a sus compañeros.

- Viter, Grana, nos vamos.

- Neg. - Dijo la chica. - Aun no he terminado de comer.

- ¡Ahora Grana! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora!

Kyle se sentó en su catre mientras al mismo tiempo que Viter le hacia una señal indicando que los monos habían sido destruidos, se recostó cansado, se habían marchado corriendo después de dejar el dinero por sus hamburguesas. Confiaba en que no los descubrieran, pero habían sido impulsivos y descuidados. Luego Grana había querido lanzarle un Juicio de Posesión por al cuchillo, Kyle le había dicho que la complacería en cuanto pudieran combatir sin levantar sospechas, ya que el cuchillo las levantaría, le había costado casi media hora convencerla y un buen dolor de cabeza. Además Grana, "la cirujana", como le llamaban sus compañeros y no por su amor a las operaciones militares precisas, con semejante instrumento para "fabricar" cicatrices le producía cierto desasosiego, a pesar de que Kyle y Viter sabían como controlarla, e incluso cuales eran sus puntos débiles.

Grana se acercó a la litera de Kyle, un par de compañeros se apartaron, solo Kyle y Viter se relacionaban socialmente con ella, el resto se mantenía a distancia porque a pesar del régimen de entrenamiento la chica era un sociópata peligrosa. Llamarla psicópata era un error, los psicópatas no sienten empatía por sus victimas, pero Grana disfrutaba viéndolas sufrir, solo respetaba algo, la fuerza, por eso estaba siempre con Kyle y Viter.

- ¡Levantate strabag! - Dijo dando una patada a una de las patas de la litera. El resto de miembros del sibko se levantaron ansiosos de ver una pelea. Kyle levantó la vista hacia la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- ¡Ya lo sabes! Quiero el cuchillo, lo de antes era para confundirme, ¿quiaf? - Viter se llevo la mano a la cara contrariado.

- Neg. - Dijo levantándose. Escucho como varios compañeros cuchicheaban preguntándose de que estaba hablando Grana. - Grana, te he ganado en todos los sin tiempo que hemos disputado, no necesito mentirte como un librenacido para conservar lo que es mio.

- ¡Mentira! - Rugió la chica. - Estoy harta de que Viter y tu me tratéis como si tuviera el cerebro strabag. - Algunos compañeros rieron por lo bajo y Grana se estremeció de pura rabia.

- Eso no es verdad. Pero si tanto quieres pelear que así sea. ¿Qué clase de combate quieres?

- Combatiremos cuerpo a cuerpo aquí.

- ¡El lugar del combate me corresponde a mi! - dijo Kyle.

- Elije pues. - Kyle se fijo en su compañera mientras maldecía en silencio.

- ¡Sea pues! Lucharemos aquí, declara tu Batchall**[4]**.

- Mi nombre es Grana, de la linea de sangre Vickers, ahora ahora he visto quince años, te desafió por la posesión del cuchillo que conseguiste hoy. - Kyle frunció el ceño y le hubiera gustado poder responder con un insulto esferoide a Grana. - El combate sera no-aumenta...

- ¿Que strabag estáis haciendo? - Sonó la voz del instructor Selvin que entraba por la puerta. - ¡Cachorro Kyle! ¡Cachorro Grana! Venir aquí ahora mismo.

- ¡Estaba desafiándolo!

- ¡Silencio strabag!

- ¡No soy un stra... !

- Puede que no lo seas cadete, pero te estas comportando como uno. - Dijo con tono neutro. Kyle maldijo por lo bajo, ese era el problema, Grana no era una strabag, pero se comportaba como tal cuando dejaba que su furia emergiese. - Ahora dejaros de tonterías y venir aquí ahora mismo. Cachorro Viter tu también. - Al escuchar aquello Grana y Kyle intercambiaron una mirada de miedo. Cuando los tres cadetes se acercaron al instructor este les hizo seguirlo.

Al cabo de un rato estaban en el despacho del saKhan Marco Hall con un nudo en el estomago, el instructor se había quedado fuera, pero dentro estaban el propio saKhan de los Lobos en el Exilio y la Coronel Estelar Evantha Fetladral en persona, recostada sobre la pared opuesta a las ventanas de la estancia. Un saKhan y una guerrero Elemental que podría haberlo sido, de haberlo querido. Dos de las personas más importantes del clan. Kyle intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la garganta seca, ni siquiera Grana se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Son nuestros tres excursionistas?

- Af, mi khan, estos son los únicos cachorros del clan que responden a esos nombres. - Dijo Evantha. Kyle levantó al vista hacia la elemental. _¡Strabag!_ Se dijo Kyle. _Usamos nuestros nombres. ¡Strabag!_

Evantha se separó de la pared. Y se acerco a los chicos.

- Muy bien, cachorros os haré una pregunta simple: ¿Por que un grupo de librenacidos ha puesto una queja sobre 3 cachorros de lobos golpeando gente en un restaurante fuera de Wolf City?

- Grana apretó los puños y cogió aire, pero Kyle se adelantó. Puede que Grana fuera demasiado impulsiva, pero tanto ella como Viter estaban actuando bajo sus ordenes, y un Lobo en el exilio asume sus responsabilidades.

- Fue todo culpa mía coronel estelar. Yo propuse el plan de ir a probar comida esferoide.

- ¡Cachorro Kyle! No es eso lo que he preguntado. Ya discutiremos las responsabilidades de cada cual luego. - Dijo Hall. - ¿Por qué hay 4 librenacidos en un hospital golpeados por 3 cachorros de los clanes?

- Estaban atacando el establecimiento, mi khan. Eran cuatro bandidos molestando y agrediendo a los librenacidos que estaban allí.

- ¿Bandidos? - Rió Evantha. - Esos bandidos eran cuatro de los matones de una de las mafias locales. El duque Morgan Kell, el padre del Khan Ward, lleva años intentando acabar con ellas.

- Da igual coronel estelar, son bandidos, escoria. - Dijo Grana. Evantha sonrió.

- Bueno eso resuelve la mitad de mi pregunta, pero sigue sin responder la otra mitad, concendiendoos que lo que hicisteis con los bandidos fue lo correcto. ¿Que strabag estabais haciendo allí?

- Fue mi culpa, coronel estelar, les convencí de ir a la ciudad de los librenacidos para probar su comida y ver como vivían.

- Parece que eres rápido asumiendo la responsabilidad de tus errores y los de tus compañeros. Si tanto queréis comer y saber como viven los librenacidos podemos ayudarte. En cuanto el khan Ward acabe de hablar con las autoridades de Old Connaught decidiremos que hacer con vosotros.

- ¡Neg! - Dijo Kyle sin saber ni siquiera lo que estaba haciendo. - Mi coronel estelar, la responsabilidad es mía, si van a castigar a alguien que esa solo a mí. - Hall le miró confundido.

- Cachorro Kyle. ¿Estas dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de ser un guerrero del clan por tus compañeros?

- Yo, mi khan... yo... ellos seguían mi ordenes, no... no hay honor en dejar que mis decisiones les... perjudiquen.

- ¡Neg! - Dijo Viter. - No pienso huir y dejar a un hermano de camada solo.

- Yo... yo tampoco. - Dijo Grana sin levantar la mirada, pero temblando de rabia. Hall torció levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras Evantha se plantaba delante suya con los brazos cruzados, ambos permanecieron un par de segundos mirándoles con gesto serió, finalmente el sakhan pulso un botón de su escritorio.

- ¿Ha oido eso mi khan? - La puerta tras los chicos se abrió.

- Af. - Sonó una voz tras ellos mientras se abría la puerta. Los tres sibkis ni se atrevieron a darse la vuelta. - Según parece nuestros tres héroes quieren caer juntos. - Una figura apareció frente a ellos desde la puerta. Era el khan Phellan Kell, junto con Marco Hall la persona más poderosa de todo el Clan. Vestía el mono de mechwarrior con las estrellas rojas escarlata en sus hombros que le identificaban como lo que era. Por encima del mono de mechwarrior, en la cintura, llevaba un cinturón con una vistosa hebilla del cual colgaba una pistola, según decían incluso en la cabina de su 'mech llevaba dicha pistola a la cintura. Se quito un auricular de la oreja derecha antes de comenzar a hablar.- ¿Sabéis cachorros el lio que habéis organizado con las fuerzas policiales de Old Connaught? He tenido al jefe de policía durante una hora culpándoos de todos los crímenes que se han cometido en la ciudad desde antes de la llegada del clan. Quería que os sacara de Wolf City para detenerlos y juzgaros como adultos con la acusación de agredir a ciudadanos inocentes...

- ¡Eso es falso! - Irrumpió de pronto Kyle antes de darse cuenta de su error.

- Eso es falso ¿Qué?

- Eso, es falso mi khan. Estaban golpeando al dueño del establecimiento.

- Af, eso lo sé. Espero que no vuelvas a interrumpirme. Sé que todo es mentira, mi primo Christian lleva semanas diciendo que el comisario es corrupto, el duque Kell, mi padre, y yo no estábamos seguros de que opinar hasta que escuche el testimonio de Arthur. - Un hombre pareció de detrás de los chicos, era el hombron del restaurante. Tenia un par de marcas por los golpes, y estaba tremendamente asustado por su presencia allí, miro a los chicos un segundo y luego al khan. - Por favor Arthur, cuéntame lo que pasó después de que los chicos se marcharan.

- Si... digo ¿Puedo decir af o es una falta de respeto joven señor? - El khan soltó un carcajada.

- Soy el khan Ward aquí Arthur, no el joven señor de la casa Kell. Y habla como quieras, no hace falta que uses _clanismos_ para que te entendamos.

- Bien, khan Ward. Al poco de marcharse los chicos apareció la policía, incluido el mismísimo comisario, después de que uno de sus hombres me tomara declaración el comisario me llevo lejos del resto y me insistió en que estaba equivocado, que tenía que decir que vosotros habíais comenzado la pelea, que mi razón estaba nublada. Pero no podía hacer eso, me habíais ayudado, no sé como estaría de no ser por vosotros. No sabía a quien recurrir, así que intenté contactar con ustedes para decirles la verdad.

- Conozco a Arthur desde hace mucho tiempo, trabajo en las cocinas de la mansión Kell, pero luego decidió abrir su propio negocio, me entristeció saber que lo estaba pasando mal por presiones de mafias y franquicias. Sé que no mentiría y cuando se me comento que un tal Arthur Leng había intentado hablar con nosotros no dudé en contactar con él. - Le dio una palmada al hombre sonriendo.

- Joven... quiero decir khan Kell... digo...

- Adelante, tranquilo.

- Khan Ward, por favor, estos chicos no hicieron nada malo. Fueron educados conmigo, evitaron que destrozaran el local y me salvaron de esos matones.

- Lo sé Arthur, pero apartando eso a un lado estos chicos salieron fuera de Wolf City sin permiso y por ello tendrán un castigo. Durante dos semanas estaréis a media ración, creo que habéis comido bastante por un tiempo, ademas os doblare las asignaciones, y no quiero ni una décima menos en vuestras evaluaciones de los instructores, espero que lo tengáis claro ¿quiaf?

- ¡Af mi khan! -Respondieron los tres al unisono.

- Deberíamos azotarlos también. - Dijo Evantha. Arthur soltó un gemido apagado mientras que Phellan la miro sonriendo.

- ¿Has leído sus fichas? ¿Azotar al cachorro Kyle? Romperías un electrolátigo [5] antes de hacerle soltar un grito. No, estos chicos ya se llevaron muchos azotes injustificadamente y eso no les quebró pero espero que esto al menos les haga mella.

- Eso esta por ver, pero como el khan desee. - Dijo con tono sombrío.

- No lo considero necesario yo tampoco Coronel Estelar, creo que pasar un poco de hambre por un momento de gula es más apropiado ¿quiaf? - Dijo Marco Hall.

- Af. - Dijo con tono frio.

- ¡Bien! Todo esta zanjado entonces. - Dijo el Khan. - Creo que podemos retirar a los cachorros.

- Khan Ward. - Dijo Arthur.

- Dime.

- Creo que debería agradecerles a los chicos lo que hicieron, puede que escaparse estuviera mal... pero ayudarme.

- Af, tienes razón, hazlo. - El hombre se volvió hacia los tres chicos.

- Hola... esto... disculparme, debí agradeceros antes lo que hicisteis, me salvasteis de una paliza... o algo peor. - Un par de lagrimas corrieron por el rostro del hombre, Kyle se sintió incomodo. - Nadie movió un dedo por un viejo que solo tenía un sueño y que la realidad se encargó de frustrar. Estoy realmente agradecido... yo... que la gente piense que sois monstruos esta mal, habéis demostrado tener más honor que muchos de nosotros. Gracias, de corazón, seguid siendo así... superar vuestro entrenamiento y cuando seáis guerreros de los Lobos venid a mi establecimiento, tanto si sigue en pie como si no os prepararé lo que más os guste.

[Fin del Flashblack]

**Podría haber partido esta entrada en dos, pero preferí ponerla de una vez.**

**[1] Old Connaught: Capital del planeta Arc-Royal**

**[2] Astech: Tech asistente, un tech de segunda que ayuda a los tecnicos (llamados comunmente techs, en el universo Battletech) en las reparaciones y mantenimiento de los equipos tecnologicos.**

**[3] Wolf City: Cuando los Lobos en el Exilio se autoexiliaron dentro del ducado del padre de Phellan Ward-Kell, en Arc-Royal levantaron una ciudad cerca de Old Connaught, en dicha ciudad no solo vivian los Lobos, sino que se erigieron fabricas y instalaciones de battlemechs y más adelante fabricas de Onmimechs, una version más avanzada y de equipamiento modificable de los battlemechs.**

**[4] ****Batchall: Es el ritual por el cual dos guerreros de los clanes lanzan un desafio de combate. Aunque el tipo y la redacción d elos mismo varia de un clan o de un tipo de desafio a otro la mayoria comienzan con el retador identificandose, identificando el premio o motido del desafio y solicitando al defensor que de a conocer las fuerzas con las que se defendera en dicho combate. Todos los batchall se cierran finalmente cuando ambos contendiente responden a la manera de los Clanes la siguiente frase: "Bien negociado y hecho." **

**[5] Electrolatigo: Es un latigo que lanza descargas electricas a la victima causando un increible dolor, se usa con bestias de gran tamaño o piel excesibamente dura que les protege e un latigo normal. Usarlas con humanos es bastante cruel, aunque se hace, de hecho el propio Phellan se llevo en una ocasion una tanda de latigazos en su epoca de Isorla.**

**Espero que os guste esta pequeña mirada a la vida de 3 sikbis en la extraña Esfera Interior.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni Battletech ni Familiar of Zero, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Bueno llevo un tiempo sin publicar, asi que ya va siendo hora. Por cierto también corregi un error menor en los Cap 3 y 4, Kyle no reta a Guille a un Juicio de Posesion, sino a un Juicio de Agravio.  
**

**He intentado que las frases de Kirche se parezcan a las originales, pero me ha costado porque su forma de hablar me parece que casaría poco con las situaciones normales de BT en esos casos.**

Kyle regresó a la puerta de Louise, un problema menos, había comido y había entablado amistad con algunos librenacidos del servicio, los cuales al menos eran menos cargantes que muchos nobles. Los cuales no habían parado de lanzarle furiosas miradas desde que venció a Guille, pero se retiraban en cuanto él se acercaba a ellos para comprobar si tenían el valor de mantenerle siquiera la mirada de cerca. Estaba mejor con los librenacidos del servicio, aparte de que podría comer todo lo que quisiera, y Marto desde luego era un cocinero muy bueno. Aparte de que Siesta de Tarbes le parecia bastante atractiva. Eso no solucionaba sus problemas actuales pero arreglaba algunos, lo cual era un comienzo. Además él ahora era un sirviente, y su sitio estaba con ellos, aunque estos fueran siervos asalariados. Había pensado en contarles las historia de Arthur, pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo, de momento.

Al llegar a la puerta vio que la salamandra de Kirche estaba esperándole, Kyle se puso en guardia, no estaba armado y no sabía cuales serian los puntos débiles o fuertes de dicho animal. Pensó que su nombre indicaba que podría atacarle con fuego incluso, lo cual no era bueno. El animal se acercó hasta ponerse frente al chico, que estaba calculando la fuerza que debería imprimir con su pierna derecha sobre el cráneo el reptil para matarlo. Pero antes de que Kyle atacara el animal le dio un leve tirón del pantalón del mono y se giro alejándose un poco.

- ¿Que strabag? - el animal se acercó de nuevo y volvió a tirar del pantalón al tiempo que después se giraba y caminaba un par de pasos por el pasillo. - ¿Quieres que te siga? - Como respuesta el animal siguió caminando. - Af, te sigo. Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado... nunca. - Terminó musitando. _¿Qué seria lo próximo? ¿Un surat parlanchin?_ A este paso se acabaría volviendo loco.

El lagarto le condujo a una puerta e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Kyle se quedo un instante mirando al animal y la puerta alternativamente, confundido, pero finalmente se acercó y tocó levemente.

- Pasa, la puerta esta abierta. - Se oyó una voz dentro. Kyle abrió la puerta y entró...

… para quedarse clavado en la puerta. Dentro de la habitación estaba Kirche, obviamente, pero en lugar del sugerente uniforme de la academia con su casi imposible escote ahora ella llevaba puesto algún tipo de pieza de lencería librenacida, llena de lazos y tan transparente que apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación.

- Bienvenido a mi tierno dormitorio, Kyle.

- Gra... gracias. - Consiguió decir cuando trago saliva. Kyle no era un genio en cuanto a relaciones, pero desde luego esa situación tenía un aspecto inequívoco para él. Terminó de entrar en la habitación. - Con su permiso. - La chica rió.

- Que educado. - Dijo lanzando un beso al aire. - Veras Kyle, mi segundo nombre es "La ardiente", como una antorcha mi pasión se quema fácilmente.

- A... af... - Kirche se puso de lado mostrando una pierna larga y torneada y luego girando hacia el chico mostrando que el vestido, o lo que strabag fuera, estaba abierto desde abajo hasta el lazo que tenía a la altura de los senos, mostrando que una parte inferior a juego, diminuta y tremendamente sugerente también. Fue una gran demostración de auto control que Kyle no mirara de forma lasciva a la chica, y aún más grande que no se echara encima de la chica sin contemplaciones.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Estoy enamorada. ¡Si, yo... de ti! - Kyle parpadeó, enamorarse era un termino que no entendía bien, aquella palabra le había sacado de si hilo de pensamientos, los cuales incluían a ambos en la cama en una sesión de sexo salvaje estilo clan.

- ¿Enamorarte?

- ¡Si! El amor viene de una forma tan repentina. - Dijo acercándose al chico. - La forma en que derrotaste a Guille... fue asombrosa. ¡Y tu lealtad a tu maestra! Eres un hombre único Kyle. - Dijo posando una mano sobre el pecho de Kyle. - Aparte de fuerte y apuesto como no he visto nunca a nadie. Después de ver esto, me convertí en Kirche la pasión. - Agarró a Kyle por el cuello del mono y acerco sus labios a su boca. Kyle estaba a punto de cogerla por la nuca y besarla también, puede que esa noche fuera mucho más satisfactoria de lo que creía, cuando una tercera voz los interrumpió.

- ¡Kirche! - Ambos chicos miraron al lugar donde provenía la voz y vieron a un alumno de la academia asomado por la ventana como si no le importara la altura que estaba esta.

- ¡Oh, Sticks! - Dijo Kirche confundida al reconocerlo.

- Vine porque no te presentaste a la hora que quedamos... - No pudo seguir porque un puño de un Lobo en el Exilio se estrello contra su cara, un diente golpeó contra el marco de la ventana mientras el cuerpo al que pertenecía caía.

- ¡Molestas! - Dijo cerrando la ventana, luego dudo un segundo. - Estamos en un tercer piso.¿quiaf?

- ¿Quiaf? Esto... si. - dijo la germana acercándose de nuevo a él. - ¿Por donde íbamos?

Un nuevo golpe en la ventana les interrumpió, Kyle comenzaba a enfadarse, mucho, maldijo no tener en ese momento la pistola a mano, por la mañana iba a montar en su 'mech y aplastar unos cuantos nobles. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico diferente, abrió la ventana.

- ¡Kirche! Se supone que... - La cara del chico se puso roja cunado una mano se cerro sobre su cuello y apretó sin contemplaciones, para luego estrellarla contra el alfeizar de la ventana, dejándole caer al vacío con el diente de Sticks pegado en la frente. Cerro de nuevo la ventana y corrió las cortinas jurando partir el cuello del próximo que le interrumpiera. La azarosa vida sexual de la chica le importaba poco en comparación con la excitación que sentía él en ese momento.

- Kyle... - dijo la chica antes de que él mismo la cogiera con la mano por detrás de la nuca, la besara y le metiera la lengua hasta la garganta. Esto la cogió por sorpresa, pero se repuso con rapidez. Parecía que su presa era más cazador de lo que ella creía, lo cual siempre era interesante.

Flame se apartó del camino de su maestra y el chico hacia la cama, ambos cayeron bruscamente sobre la misma. Kirche forcejeo con el mono de Kyle intentando ver como se abría. Kyle sonrió y tiro de la cremallera para abajo hasta la altura del estomago, sorprendiendo a la germana.

- ¡Kirche! - Otra voz sonó, esta vez desde la puerta. Kyle levantó la cabeza con furia, mientras buscaba su cuchillo de la bota, estaba harto, iba a cortarle el pescuezo al siguiente que le interrumpiera. Pero su mano no llego a la funda vacía del cuchillo. En la puerta, vestida con su camisón estaba Louise con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Maes... tra?

- Zerbst. ¿A qué familiar crees que les estas poniendo las manos encima?

- Es el destino de mi familia, enamorar y poseer a todos aquellos que caen bajo el embrujo de nuestra belleza. - Louise miro a Kyle. - Además creo que él es el que esta poniendo sus manos sobre mi. - Dijo mirando la mano izquierda de Kyle que aún le estaba agarrando un seno. Kyle retiro la mano rápidamente sabiendo que algo no iba bien, pero a pesar de ello la chica del pelo rosado rechinó los dientes.

- Ven aquí. - Hizo un gesto con la mano como si Kyle fuera un perro, cosa que lo enfadó bastante.

- ¡Espera! El puede que sea tu familiar, pero sigue siendo humano. No esta bien separar a dos personas que se aman. - Kyle volvió a parpadear incrédulo. ¿Cuando habían...? Estaba claro que la pelirroja estaba muy confundida. - ¿No es cierto Kyle? - Y le cogió de la cabeza y la hundió entre sus pechos. Kyle lamentó que su maestra estuviera presente, sino ese momento habría sido mucho más agradable.

- Ya veo. - Dijo Louise. - Pero mañana, más de diez nobles van a estar detrás de ti. - Kyle se separó del abrazo de Kirche, saliendo de entre sus pechos con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Diez nobles? ¿para que?

- Para pelear, todos están detrás de esta perra germana como si estuvieran en celo. - Louise se fijo en la cara de su familiar, estaba sonriendo.

- ¡Excelente! Tengo ganas de pelear con alguien con más talento que ese Guille. - Dijo lanzando su puño derecho sobre la palma de su mano izquierda. Louise y Kirche le miraron confundidas. - Además, estoy harto de que me miren con desprecio pero que ningún strabag tenga las agallas de retarme a un duelo. ¡Soy un Lobo en el Exilio! ¿Es que los nobles de este mundo no tienen valor?

- ¡Eres muy valiente cariño! - Dijo la germana abrazándole de nuevo y dándole un suave y sensual lameton en al oreja al chico haciendo que un hormigueo le recorriera toda la espalda. - Vamos quédate conmigo. - Le susurró a oído. - No te arrepentirás. - Louise se estremeció como sacudida por un terremoto interior.

- Te... - Cogió aire para que su voz sonara firme. - ¡Te lo diré por última vez familiar! Ven conmigo.

- ¿Es una orden maestra?

- ¡Af! - Dijo imitando el lenguaje del chico.

- A la orden. - Dijo levantándose y cerrando la cremallera del mono. De pronto una noche que prometía un revolcon al estilo de los Clanes se había cortado a la mitad.

- ¿Pero ta vas a ir? - La pelirroja le sujeto el brazo y se quedo mirándole poniéndole ojitos.

- Af, es mi obligación. - Dijo Kyle inmune a los mismos soltándose el brazo y acercándose a Louise. - Cuando ordene, maestra. - Aunque internamente pensaba que necesitaría una ducha fría durante varias horas para aplacarse, o tal vez días, y para colmo la ropa de su maestra, un camisón rosa semi trasparente y sus diminutas bragas, tampoco ayudaba mucho. Se pregunto si en ese mundo todas la mujeres usaban ese tipo de ropa de cama. Si fuera así estaba en problemas. Después de todo, aunque ninguna fuera miembro de su sikbo Kyle siempre había mirado con igual interés a las cachorros de otros sikbos e incluso a alguna librenacida. Nunca había intentado nada por no complicarse la vida, aunque no estaba totalmente fuera de sus planes.

**Ahora sobre los comentarios:**

**Lord Arthas is Still Alive: gracias por tu investigación, un calculo con el valor que das tasaria el Pack Hunter en 232674 ECUs o nuevos oros, teniendo en cuenta que Louise dice más tarde que por 3000 ECUs te puedes comprar una mansion con jardin posiblemente el Pack Hunter vale lo que todo el tesoro de Tristania. Sobre Grana, ella no es una Yandere, en ningun momento esa sibki se muestra gentil y amorosa (como inicialmente se muestran las yandere hasta que se convierten en unas psicopatas), Grana es una claner, sencillamente, es tan sutil como un disparo de un cañon automatico Pontiac 100 (el arma que más daño hace del juego con la tecnologia de nivel 1) a quemarropa en la entrepierna. Piensa en su entrenamiento y su aislamiento de la sociedad, los claners, al menos la casta de guerreros, viven dentro de una burbuja que los aisla del resto de la sociedad, en un Clan normal los librenacidos y todas las castas que estan por debajo de la casta de guerreros sencillamente son herramientas que usan para que la capacidad de combate del clan funcione, reparando 'mechs, curando heridas, diseñando y ensamblando armas. El clan de los Lobos era bastante más liberal, su actual Khan es tecnicamente un librenacido, y los Lobos en el Exilio mucho más liberales, pero los claners, sobre todo los sibkis, son socialmente ineptos y en ocasiones tienen ciertas "desviaciones sociales" o de conducta. Incluso a veces tanta eugenesía produce efectos colaterales, existe un personaje en Battletech que por alguna razón desconocida (posiblemente que algun miembro de la casta cientifica no tenía el día inspirado cuando lo creo) llora sin parar, no de pena ni nada, sino que a ese claner le lloran los ojos sin motivo cada dos por tres. Del mismo modo, muchos claners serian pasto de psiquiatras (si ellos tomaran en cuenta esas strabag tonterias).**

**El angel de la oscuridad: Me alegro que guste. Sobre Battletech/Mechwarrior, no la has visto ni la veras, no es una serie (bueno existio una serie de dibujos con 13 capitulos), sino un juego de mesa, de rol y saga de libros (battletech); y una saga de videojuegos (mechwarrior). De hecho como le comente a Lord Arthas hace tiempo ahora mismo hay varios juegos nuevos de la saga que han salido en beta, como el Mechwarrior Online, el Mechwarrior Tactics y el Mw Universe (actualmente en alfa), los dos primeros son F2P y el tercero no tengo ni idea. La historia de la saga trata de como la humanidad se ha expandido alrededor de la Tierra (le han cambiado el nombre a Terra) en miles de colonias, todas ellas controladas por un gobierno interestelar llamado la Liga Estelar, durante la epoca de la liga las ciencias los avancdes sociales y demás bienes alcanzaron una era dorada. No era una utopía pero viendo lo que llegó después lo parece. Despues de un golpe de estado orquestado por Estefan Amaris y una guerra que mato a cientos de millones de humanos y arraso decenas de mundos (como dato el Vaticano, Jerusalen y la Meca fueron destruidos por Estefan Amaris con armamento nuclear). Tras la guerra los soldados de la liga consiguen derrocar a Amaris, pero la liga esta destruida, sus lideres no consiguen ponerse de acuerdo en quien debe de convertirse en el nuevo monarca de la misma y comienzan las tensiones, hasta el punto en que durante 300 años estallan 4 grandes guerras que matan cientos de millones de humanos y llevan a muchos mundos casi a niveles tecnologicos preindustriales, de hecho son incapaces de contruir nada más que un par de naves interestelares al año y solo porque las fabricas las montan de forma automatica. En el campo de batalla 'mechs montados a base de juntar partes de otros 'mechs caidos luchan por unos grandes señores los cuales reclaman ser ellos los verdaderos monarcas de la Liga Estelar. Kyle pertence a los Clanes, los descencientes del ejercito de la Liga estelar que se autoexiliaron y que conservaron gran parte de la tecnologia perdida (denominada perditecnia por los estados sucesores), que han regresado para conquistar y reinstaurar la Liga Estelar aunque sera incendiando todo el espacio conocido (al menos los clanes cruzados, los guardianes como Kyle intenten proteger a la humanidad, no conquistarla).**

**Cedric: Sobre yanderes again, bueno piensa esto, imagina que Grana hubiera sido una Elemental (ya sabes infanteria de choque de dos metros cincuenta de altura y musculatura sobredimensionada), entonces SI que daría miedo. Sobre Louise, es dificil conseguir que no quede relegada, despues de todo ella esta en la historia original y lo que metemos en estos fics es a un personaje nuevo, no conocido y que necesita desarrollarse, mientras que Louise ya lo esta y por eso muchas veces queda atras, en otros fics donde a pesar de ser un crossover no se invoca a otro familiar sino a Saito Louise suele tener algo más de protagonismo, de todos modos intentaré hacer algo, pero no prometo nada.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni Battletech ni Familiar of Zero me pertecenen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Un capitulo de transición, en los proximos el canon de FoZ comenzara poco a poco a volar por los aires, no totalmente pero la cosa comenzara a remezclarse. Solo os preguntaré ¿que preferis una Conquistador, una Wincherter o una Inazuma?  
**

**También estoy trabajando en una historia corta, un Crossover de Battletech y Battlestar Galactica 2003, en la cual los coloniales se encuentran con una entidad de una era pasada que hace que incluso los Clanes tengan pesadillas al recordar su poder y el baño de sangre que desataron los suyos contra las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Liga Estelar.  
**

**Mañana me voy dos semanas a un planeta de la periferia profunda sin estacion de Comstar, asi que mejor publico ahora que aún tengo conexion. Y desearme suerte en la caza de piratas. La voy a necesitar, voy detras del infame Redjack Ryan.**

- Ya en la habitación Louise cerro la puerta y se volvió con gesto serio para explotar segundos después.

- ¿Pero que demonios eres tu? ¿Un perro pervertido en tu pueblo? - Dijo chillando pero con una voz firme y dura que habría hecho las delicias de un instructor.

- Neg, maestra. No pensé que yo le causaría ningún tipo de molestia que estuviera con Kirche.

- Pues lo hace, mi familia y la suya han estado enfrentadas durante generaciones. ¡No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella! ¿Entendiste?

- Af, maestra. - Ella suspiró.

- Al menos pareces obedecer... a veces. Por mi como si sales con cualquiera, pero no con ella.

- ¿Salir? Maestra creo que se confunde. No tenía intenciones amorosas de ningún tipo con la señorita Kirche.

- ¿Entonces que hacías con ella? - Kyle volvió un poco el rostro, algo molesto.

- Quería acostarme con ella, solo eso.

- ¿QUEEEE? - Chillo la chica. - ¿Pero que clase de depredador sexual eres? ¿Eres acaso algún familiar lejano de Zerbst y tienes que meterte en la cama de todo el mundo?

- Neg, solo deseaba relajarme un poco.

- ¿Relajarte? - Dijo sacando de nuevo la fusta del cajón y doblándola entre las manos. - Y lo dices así tan tranquilo. De.. debería... - Doblo más aún al fusta, casi al limite de su resistencia. - ¿Por qué necesitarías relajarte perro?

- Permiso para hablar libremente, maestra. - Dijo de forma marcial.

- ¿Como?

- Pido su permiso para expresar mi opinión sin ningún tipo de restricciones, maestra. De lo contrario mi respuesta a su pregunta sera incompleta.

- Esta... esta bien, habla. - dijo relajando la tensión de la fusta, mientras procesaba la definición que acababa de darle, El chico se sentó de lado en una de las sillas, con un gesto cansado.

- ¿Maestra Louise ha pensado lo que me ha hecho? - Dijo agarrándose al respaldo con una de las manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que te he hecho yo? - Dijo la chica volviendo a doblar la fusta furiosa.

- Me secuestro, me arrastro lejos de todo lo que conocía, llevándome a un mundo donde ni siquiera tienen la tecnología de hace un milenio en la Tierra. Poblado de strabag criaturas extrañas y con gente capaz de hacer... ¡librenacido! ¡MAGIA! ¡Yo era un cadete de los Lobos en el Exilio! ¡Iba a ser la siguiente generación de guerreros de mi clan! Mi futuro, mi posible gloria, todo lo que iba a ser en seno de mi clan ha desaparecido sin más motivo que ser su sirviente por una extraña ley y fuerza que ni yo mismo conozco.

- ¡No entiendo! Ser elegido como familiar de un noble es un honor.

- ¡En este mundo! Yo he vivido en cuatro planetas diferentes y en ninguno pensarían eso. El trato que me ha dispensado dista poco de la esclavitud y he visto isorlas con menos honor que un miembro de la sexta casta ser tratados mejor que yo. Casi parezco más un esclavo de la Hegemonía Mariana **[1]**. Se comporta en todo momento como si cualquier cosa que le dijeran fuera un ataque, como si tuviera que demostrar algo y paga su frustración y miedo conmigo. No me importa ser castigado, pero solo si merezco dicho castigo.

- ¡Es que tengo que hacerlo! ¡Ya... ya... ya has visto lo que paso en clase! Soy incapaz de hacer magia. Y... y... sobre ti...

- Eso no es cierto. - Dijo Kyle levantándose.

- ¿Qué? - Louise le miro confundida.

- Dígame maestra, ¿Cuando puede medir y pesar el lagarto de Kirche?

- Yo... yo... no sé, algo más de un metro y el peso...

- ¿Treinta toneladas?

- ¡Fundador! ¡No, por supuesto que no!

- Entonces mire por la ventana. - La chica lo hizo y Kyle señalo la oscura silueta de su maquina. - Usted, no sé como, me invocó, si no tuviera mucho poder tal vez hubiera aparecido yo solo o solo la cabeza de mi 'mech, pero en lugar de eso transportó cientos de años luz un objeto de treinta toneladas y doce metros de altura con un ser vivo dentro en un instante. Explíqueme como lo hizo si, como dice, no tiene magia. Una de nuestras naves tardaría meses o años.

La chica se quedo mirando hacia la silueta oscura unos segundos y luego se fijo en el chico. ¿Seria posible? Aunque ella no pudiera hacer un hechizo tan sencillo lo que Kyle decía tenía sentido. Podría ser que en verdad tenía poder, un poder grande, solo que era incapaz de canalizarlo apropiadamente. En ese momento se volvió a deprimir. Podría tener mucho poder, pero si no era capaz de usarlo era como no tenerlo.

- Solo hay que encontrar el motivo por el cual no puede usarlo. - Dijo de pronto el chico.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada maestra, solo estaba pensando en un compañero que tenía unas puntuación de tiro bastante malas, hasta que un día justo cuando se rumoreaba que iban a expulsarlo del sikbo sus puntuaciones superaron al resto de nosotros.

- ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Tenia un ojo dominante, cuando él mismo lo descubrió se sometió a si mismo a un entrenamiento en secreto para corregirlo, ahora puede acertar con un cañón automático hasta doscientos metros por encima de su supuesto alcance máximo. - Kyle rió. - La primera vez que vi uno de sus tiros parabólicos casi me caigo de espaldas, sobre todo porque me acertó con un CA/20 Ultra **[2]** simulado en el pecho.

- ¿Ca veinte ultra?

- Un arma de proyectiles montada en un battlemech, muy potente, de las más potentes pero de muy corto alcance. Lo que le quiero decir maestra es que no necesita ponerse a la defensiva conmigo, desde que descubrí que eso que llama magia existe sé que tiene poder. ¡Porque yo estoy aquí! Existe un problema con ella, si lo encontramos no solo será capaz de hacer magia, sino que será muy poderosa.

- ¿Y como encontraremos el problema?

- Yo no sé nada de magia, maestra. Solo puedo intentar probar cosas diferentes por ensayo y error, pero debe de haber una causa física o en su mente que le impida hacerla, dispone de magia y muy poderosa, pero solo necesita llegar a la misma. Si tuviera que pensar en un motivo, diría que es la confianza, le falta confianza en si misma.

- ¡Eso... eso es una tontería soy una noble...!

- ¡SIENTESE! - Grito de pronto Kyle a la chica. Esta retrocedió asustada tropezando y cayendo sentada sobre la cama. - ¿Ve? Esto es confianza, no es capaz de hablar sin tartamudear, incluso cuando esta enfadada su voz tiembla. Si esta mañana cuando me pidió el té no hubiera sido tan permisivo no se lo habría traído aún. - El chico se acercó a ella con las manos cruzadas a la espalda. - No soy un strabag psiquiatra librenacido, pero puedo ver que ese es su principal problema, si es lo que le impide hacer magia tenemos que solucionarlo. Si no lo es, en tal caso uno de sus problemas estará solucionado y al menos se enfrentara a los que la humillan con valor y decisión. Si no puede hacer un hechizo para hacer callar a Kirche, tal vez pueda hacer lo mismo que yo hice con el Guille.

- ¿Emprenderla a golpes con mis compañeros? ¡Me expulsarían de la academia! - Kyle rió.

- Neg, maestra, creo que no entendido que pasó en el combate que dispute con Guille. Supe en todo momento que iba a ganar, sin saber siquiera el tipo de magia que iba a usar. Lo unico que hice fue hacer participes a sus compañeros de lo que yo ya sabía.

- ¿Como?

- La forma de moverse de Guille, hacía demasiados movimientos y ademanes para lucirse, entre invocación e invocación podría haber atravesado sus golems y haberle partido el cuello. Ahora una pregunta. ¿Sabe porque hice lo que hice al final del combate?

- No. - Kyle se puso envarado de nuevo y miro a la chica como solían mirarle sus instructores.

- Imagen. Podría haber desafiado uno a uno a todos los magos que la insultaran, pero opte por un método más indirecto y más rápido. Usar una fuerza abrumadora contra Guille delante de sus compañeros, excesiva diría yo. Como resultado muchos nobles perdieron la iniciativa sobre cualquier desafío que quisieran arrojarme, lo cual es una lastima en realidad. Al controlar la iniciativa los obligo a reaccionar no a actuar por su cuenta. Si hubiera sido mas blando con Guille hubieran pensado que tal vez alguno de ellos podría conmigo, "porque Guille no es más que un strabag presuntuoso".

- ¿Y si alguno desea de todas formas atacarte? - Kyle se encogió de hombros con un gesto despreocupado.

- En tal caso, sera un contrincante con valor, será un gran combate, no estoy interesado en nada más.

- ¿Y... y amenazar a las nobles también?

- En los clanes las mujeres luchan, no sé como será en este mundo, pero entre los míos es así. Los peores combates que he tenido han sido contra mujeres, son temibles si las menosprecia. Lo único más duro que he tenido ha sido luchar contra mujeres elementales. - Volvió a su posición de instructor. - A usted la menosprecian. - La cara de Louise cambio lo suficiente como para augurar una explosión de su carácter y tal vez una explosión literal. - Eso es lo que ellos piensan, son presuntuosos por el simple hecho de poder hacer magia. Bien, dejemos que piensen así, pero usted les va a demostrar que se equivocan. ¿Quiaf? - Louise parpadeó confundida. - La respuesta correcta a esa pregunta es Af.

- ¡Af! - Dijo con voz segura. Kyle mostró una sonrisa lobuna.

- Excelente. En tal caso tenemos trabajo que hacer. Maestra, ¿tiene miedo a algo de ejercicio físico?

- ¿Como?

- Voy a entrenarla, voy a hacer que se convierta en alguien capaz de defenderse con o sin magia, en alguien seguro de si mismo, en un depredador. Puede que no pueda luchar en la academia, pero quiero que internamente piense y tenga por seguro que usted después de mi entrenamiento podrá vencer a cualquiera que se burle de usted, piense que tiene algo que ellos no poseen y que use ese conocimiento para sentirse más segura, no solo cuando haga magia sino en su vida normal. ¿Esta dispuesta a intentarlo?

- Yo...

- La voz... diga si o no, pero dígalo con decisión. Yo la entrenaré, haré que gane confianza, no solo para su magia sino para enfrentarse a los que la atacan, a cambio no me tratara como a un animal, sino como a su isorla. Nada de comer en el suelo, puedo comer aparte, pero como un ser civilizado, nada de golpes a menos que me los merezca, nada de pagar su frustración conmigo sin motivo y cuando la entrene me obedecerá como si los papeles se hubieran invertido. Pero solo lo haré si ahora me demuestras que tiene la voluntad de hacerlo, no habrá marcha atrás.

- Si, yo quiero que dejen de burlarse de mi, quiero hacer magia, quiero dejar de sentirme amenazada. - Dijo con voz temblorosa, pero sin tartamudear como de costumbre. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero consiguió aguantar las lagrimas que le nublaban la vista.

- Bien negociado y hecho, mañana por la mañana comenzaremos...

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Que ocurre maestra?

- Mañana es el día del vacío.

- ¿Y?

- Quería llevarte a la ciudad.

- ¿Por qué motivo?

- Esa pistola. - Dijo señalando la pistolera en la mesa. - Si tienes que defenderme preferiría que fuera con un arma menos letal.

- ¿Menos letal? - Kyle miró a su maestra extrañado. - ¿En que estaba pensando?

- Te manejaste bien con la lanza, tal vez una.

- Neg, una lanza sería poco útil para defenderla. Creo que una espada seria la mejor opción. - Louise reflexionó un segundo.

- Si, además es un arma mucho más noble.

- Un arma es tan noble como la persona que la porta, maestra, que esta sea su primera lección. Un arma de aspecto noble puede ser mancillada por un dueño mezquino, y un arma oxidada y rota cubrirse de gloria cuando es usada por un verdadero guerrero. Aún así debe de saber que una espada es letal si se usa con intenciones homicidas. Y tal vez tenga que usarla así si intentan atacarla.

- Si, si, lo entiendo, pero esa pistola es excesiva.- Lo último que quería la chica es verse en un enfrentamiento en el cual cada disparo de su familiar desmembrara a un enemigo con una explosión, ya había bastantes explosiones en su vida.

- Af, maestra, no obstante ese plan no interfiere con mi plan de entrenamiento, la despertaré al amanecer.

- ¿QUE? ¡No! ¡No pienso despertarme a esa hora! - Dijo enfadada, Kyle sonrió.

- Parece que esta demostrando algo más de confianza ahora. Bien negociado y hecho, mañana aplazaré el entrenamiento hasta después de la visita a la ciudad. Pero solo ese día. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a la fuente.

- ¿Para que? - dijo frenando al chico a medio camino de la puerta.

- Necesito refrescarme, después de mi encuentro con Kirche, necesito agua fría y aire fresco para tranquilizarme. - Miro el delicado camisón de la chica. - A menos que usted desee ofrecerse para calmarme. No sé si sabe lo que dicen de las chicas con cuerpo de piloto aeroespa...

Kyle salio de la habitación al tiempo que un montón de objetos golpeaban la puerta mientras la cerraba y unos gritos de "¡Pervertido!" y "¡Perro!" resonaban por todo el pasillo.

- Tomaré eso como un neg. - Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la fuente. - Supongo que esta vez me merecía los golpes. - Dijo con una media sonrisa.

**Siento que no sea un capitulo de acción, pero creo que hasta antes de la aparicion del personaje, a mi juicio, con más sentido común de la historia no hubo mucha más que Guille siendo machacado.**

**Cedric: Esto... Cedric, ¿como decirtelo sin que te molestes? No he visto La Leyenda de Korra, solo un par de episodios (¡son demasiadas series! necesito días de 48 horas y cafeina en vena).**

**Lord Arthas: Menos que Saito seguramente. Pero la diferencia es que a Saito le costaria más parar si se lo pide Louise, Kyle en el momento que su maestra le ordene que pare parará (por mucho que le fastidie), pero claro, primero Louise tiene que juntar la voz necesaria para dar una orden contundente. Kyle no es parte del canon, es un Lobo en el exilio generico, lo unico particular es que recibe su nombre de Kyle Vordermark, último saKhan del clan de Los Hacedores de Viudas antes de que este clan fuera absorvido por los Lobos, de hecho al igual que Natasha Kerensky, más conocida como La Viuda Negra, antigua khan de los Lobos hasta su muerte en 3057 durante la Guerra de Rechazo que dio lugar al cisma que creo a los Lobos en el Exilio, tiene ancestros que se remontan a ese clan. Kyle no lo sabe, pero la matrona que le puso el nombre lo hizo por ese motivo, aunque no tiene sangre Vordermark sino Karrige, no obstante la matrona no lo hizo para honrrarlo, ya que se considero que Vordermark usó tacticas _dezgra_ en la defensa final de su Clan, sino por justamente ese día estaba de muy mal humor y les puso a todos los miembros del sibko nombres degradantes o que sonaban ridiculos. Esto no es ningun spoiler ya que no pensaba contarlo en niingun lado, pero era parte de la historia que cree sobre Kyle.**

**Glosario:**

**[1] Hegemonia mariana: Imaginad el imperio romano con battlemechs, aunque no con mucho poder, es una nación periferia menor en esta epoca.**

**[2] Cañon automatico Ultra tipo 20: Un cañon que es capaz de disparar la munición más pesada que puede transportar un 'mech, con una potencia de impacto de medio kiloton por proyectil, y al ser un cañon Ultra dispara al doble de cadencia que un cañon tipo 20 normal. Capaz de decapitar a un 'mech de asalto de un solo disparo o de apuntar miembros a un ligero o medio. Pero suele encasquillarse más si se abusa de esta capacidad. No obstante su alcance es muy reducido, quedando solo para duelos a corta distancia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni Battletech ni Familiar of Zero me pertecenen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Bueno, ya regrese de vacaciones, pensaba actualizar antes, pero necesitaba descansar de las mismas, han sido bastante accidentadas, incluyendo que todos los días de las mismas estuvimos de hospitales ya que al día siguiente de llegar a nuestro destino mi hermano sufrio un neumotorax espontaneo, del que por suerte ya se ha recuperada, aunque sigue convaleciente.**

**Así que mientras espero a que actualice el MWO cuelgo esto.**

Louise miró hacia arriba hasta casi caerse de espaldas.

- ¡No puedes estar pensando en hacer eso! - Grito hacia la cabeza del Pack Hunter.

- ¿Por qué no? - Sonó desde los altavoces exteriores del 'mech. - Tardaremos la mitad de tiempo, incluso menos en llegar a la ciudad. Además, sera una buen entrenamiento para usted.

- ¿Entrenamiento?

- Af, póngase la mascara filtradora como le dije y agárrese a las cuerdas que he puesto en la mano del 'mech, estaremos en unos minutos en la ciudad.

- Pero...

- Maestra, si no puede sobreponerse al miedo ¿como piensa sobreponerse a las burlas de sus compañeros?

- Bueno... ¡Es que no me dijiste esto!

- Af, y haremos muchas cosas que usted no sabrá hasta justo antes de decírselo, tiene que aprender a sobreponerse a lo desconocido.

- Eso es fácil de decir...

- Maestra, piense en esto, este mundo para mi es totalmente desconocido. Acaso piensa que es más fácil para mi. ¿Quineg?

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo haré! - dijo colocándose la mascara filtradora que hasta hacía unos días Kyle usaba para poder respirar en la disminuida atmósfera de Dust Bowl. En ese momento la chica giro la cabeza y se fijo en una figura con una túnica que se acercaba. - ¡Profesor Colbert!

- Buenos días señorita de la Valiere, - se giro hacía la maquina. - familiar Kyle.

- Instructor Colbert, siento no haber podido hablar con usted antes. - Dijo Kyle a traves de los altavoces del 'mech. - Desearía disculparme por lo ocurrido el día que me invocaron. - Colbert se llevó la mano a la cara instintivamente.

- Pierda cuidado familiar Kyle. Además, no hace falta que me llames así.

- Neg, fui instruido en el respeto a nuestros superiores, para mi es imposible dirigirme a alguien que ostente su puesto de otra forma. - Colbert torció un poco la cabeza confundido.

- ¿Se marchan?

- Af, la maestra Louise desea ir a la ciudad, así que quiero aprovechar para enseñarle de que es capaz mi Pack Hunter.

- ¿Ese es su nombre? - Pregunto curioso mientras estudiaba una de las patas.

- Af, ese es el nombre de este modelo de battlemech. Existen cientos de modelos diferentes. Es un 'mech de 30 toneladas armado con un cañón proyector de partículas de alcance extendido, con cuatro toneladas de blindaje de duracero, chasis de endoacero y un reactor de fusión estándar Light Force 210, además posee retroreactores de salto y radiadores dobles para evacuar el calor. - El profesor miro la maquina maravillado.

- Me gustaría poder estudiarlo y que me cuentes más sobre él. ¿Te importaría hablar más tarde conmigo y enseñarme como funciona?

- Neg, no me importaría, además necesito su ayuda.

- ¿Como?

- El reactor del 'mech consume hidrógeno, uno de los elementos que componen el agua, lo usa como combustible, y aunque su carga esta por encima del 70% me gustaría recargarlo, puedo usar agua, pero usar hidrógeno puro es más recomendable. Y los retroreactores están muy bajos, ¿dispone de reservas de mercurio **[1]** en la academia, o pueden ser... transmutadas?

- ¿Mercurio? Si, dispongo de un laboratorio y puedo proporcionarte bastante, en cuanto a lo que llamas hidrógeno tal vez podamos estudiarlo. Pero déjame hacerte una pregunta.

- Af ,hágala.

- ¿Que es un retroreactor?

- ¡Oh, lo siento! No recordaba que su mundo esta tan atrasado. Déjeme mostrárselo. Maestra ¿ha acabado de prepararse?

- ¡Si! - Dijo la chica sentada y asegurada sobre la mano. - Pero no sé como piensas atravesar la muralla...

- Agárrese fuerte maestra. - Dijo levantando la mano y cogiendo algo de carrerilla. - Instructor Colbert, esto son retroreactores.

Dios varios pasos ágiles con el 'mech antes de apretar los pedales a fondo. Varias llamas de iones salieron despedidas de la espalda de la maquina levantándola de un salto sobre la muralla. En medio de una gran humareda y estruendo, que tapada los gritos de la chica, la maquina sobrepaso el muro y bajo rápidamente al suelo posándose con toda la suavidad que una maquina de su peso podía. Kyle notó que el salto era mucho menos brusco de lo que estaba acostumbrado, y el movimiento más fluido, confirmando las impresiones que habría tenido el día anterior. De despidió de forma formal del profesor y sin atender a los gritos de la chica puso su maquina a máxima velocidad.

Mientras esto pasaba Kirche miraba meditaba sobre lo ocurrido la anterior noche, el familiar de Louise había resultado mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba, había podía sentir por un momento su fuerza, su pasión y para alguien como Kirche Von Augusta era algo que le encendía por dentro. Debía hacer suyo al familiar de la Ze... no, de Louise, se recordó debido al celo del chico por defender a su maestra. Algo normal en cierto modo entre los familiares, pero claro aquí la diferencia era que este familiar era un ser inteligente... atractivo, fuerte... la chica sintió calor en su pecho al pensarlo, después de todo los otros chicos con los que iba a verse esa noche estaban en la enfermería debido a Kyle, otro punto a su favor, un simple plebeyo que era capaz de vencer a nobles con sus manos desnudas. Se paso la mano por el escote recordando el tacto áspero pero fuerte de las manos de Kyle y suspiró. Debía pensar como conseguir que se olvidara por un momento de Louise y ganárselo. Era una tarea difícil, ya que no estaba luchando con un nombre enamorado por otra mujer como había hecho ya antes, sino por un hombre ligado por algún tipo de código de honor de servidumbre a Louise, y eso a veces podía ser mucho más difícil de romper según las tácticas a usar. Cuando se decidió por la táctica se preparó para salir a por él. Pero antes de eso escucho un estruendo fuera que hizo temblar los cristales. Asustada se asomó para ver que pasaba y vio el golem de Kyle en medio de una humareda y un fuerte olor a quemado saltar por encima de la muralla con Louise en su mano. Cuando toco tierra, la chica no pudo dejar de maravillarse por haber visto volar a un golem, una criatura normalmente ligada a la tierra. Luego al ver que comenzaba a correr en dirección a la ciudad salio de su habitación corriendo para pedirle un favor a su amiga Tabitha, dispuesta a que no la dejaran atrás.

Tabitha se negó en principio, para ella el Día del Vacío significaba un momento de paz para poder seguir leyendo, pero tras escuchar el relato sobre el golem volador de Kyle decidió ayudar a la germana y de paso investigar sobre esa extraña estatua animada. Llegaron a la zona de la academia donde los familiares pernotaban se acercó a su familiar _Sylphid_, un dragón azul. Le indico que les dejara subir a Kirche y a ella y luego le dijo.

- Dos personas, una dentro de un golem de metal, no te las comas.

El dragón levantó el vuelo para entusiasmo de Kirche. Al cabo de un rato este consiguió encontrarlos, aunque le costó ya que no esperaba que fueran a esa velocidad.

- Es rápido. - Dijo la chica de pelo azul mientras le hacía un seña a su familiar.

- Mi cariño es increíble, debe de ser dos veces más rápido que un caballo. ¿Van hacia la ciudad? - Su compañera solamente asintió. - Esa bruja de Louise querrá engatusarlo con algo. ¡No puedo permitirlo!

El profesor Colbert miro la maquina alejarse mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Luego se encaminó al despacho del señor Osmond.

- Buenos días profesor Colbert. ¿Ha visto eso? La maquina del familiar de la señorita de la Valiere puede volar. - Dijo el anciano mesándose la barba una vez entro el profesor.

- Buenos días señor Osmond. - Respondió al saludo. - Mas que volar yo diría que puede saltar. El familiar me ha dicho que usa mercurio para ello. - el anciano miro al profesor sorprendido y formo una "o" con la boca antes de responder.

- ¿Vuela usando mercurio? ¿Que clase de magia puede ser esa? El mercurio es un elemento ligado a la tierra.

- No creo que sea magia, al menos como nosotros la entendemos, no obstante me gustaría pedirle un favor.

- Adelante profesor Colbert. - Dijo mientras rellenaba su pipa para luego llevarsela a la boca con un gesto tranquilo.

- Necesito que solicite un permiso especial para que pueda entrar en la sala interior del tempo de Tarbes. - el anciano levantó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿Para que necesita ese permiso? Según tengo entendido ya vió al Guardián hace tiempo.

- ¿Usted lo ha visto alguna vez?

- No, pude hacerlo hace tiempo, pero mis obligaciones aquí me tienen muy ocupado. ¿por qué ese interés?

- Creo que la Iglesia esta equivocada. - La pipa del anciano maestro se escurrió de sus labios hasta caer al suelo.

El camino era de tierra y no estaba preparado para el paso del 'mechs así que decidió ignorarlo y seguir la dirección en linea recta que le había dado su maestra antes.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Para! ¡Paraaaaa! ¡PARAAAAAAAAA! ¡Nos vamos a matar! - Gritaba la chica.

- Neg, todo esta controlado y vamos solo a noventa kilómetros por hora, no es ni siquiera la máxima velocidad de la máquina.

¿Puede... puede correr más?

- Af, 119 kilómetros por hora en llano y saltar hasta 210 metros de una vez. Ahora por favor señaleme si vamos por el camino correcto.

- ¡El camino esta por allí! ¡cógelo!

- Neg, no esta preparado para el peso de mi maquina, prefiero ir campo a través, ademas si hay algún viajero podemos hacerle daño o matarlo. - Louise bajo la cabeza un segundo dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. - Indíqueme en línea recta la dirección donde esta la cuidad.

- Por allí, pero hay un rio.

- ¿Como de ancho?

- Cincuenta metros... ¿vas a volver la saltar? ¡Te lo prohíbo maldito perro!

- Neg, maestra, si no es profundo lo cruzare andando, es peligroso cruzar un rio corriendo. Si no es posible, tendremos que saltar de nuevo, ya que no creo que el puente aguante nuestro peso. Luego antes de llegar a la ciudad necesito una arboleda o bosque para aparcar el 'mech.

- ¿Para que?

- ¿No pensara pedirme que entre en la ciudad con él?

- ¡Por el Fundador! ¡No!

- En tal caso indíqueme al llegar un sitio donde estacionarlo.

Tras no pocos problemas consiguieron llegar a al ciudad y dejar el 'mech escondido en una arboleda cercana pegada a unos peñascos.

Ya en la ciudad Louise intentó reponerse a la experiencia que había vivido. Había sido como caerse de un acantilado sin parar durante quince minutos. Pero no podía negar que era muchísimo más rápido que su caballo. Se preguntó si las gentes del mundo de Kyle viajaban así. Cuando lo preguntó al chico este soltó una carcajada y le dijo que no, que tenían vehículos más apropiados para ello algunos más rápidos incluso y otros voladores. Se preguntó para que necesitaban vehículos tan rápidos. Luego recordó que Kyle le había dicho que viajaban de estrella en estrella y que estas estaban separadas entre si billones de kilómetros.

- ¿Donde nos dirigimos? Maestra.

- Primero iremos a por tu espada, algo de ropa para ti, ese mono esta asqueroso y luego quiero comprar algunos componentes químicos para mis estudios en la academia.

- ¿Tinte? **[2]**- Dijo de pronto el chico.

- ¿Como?

- Si, tinte, para su pelo. - Louise se quedo clavada en el suelo apretando los puños.

- ¿Por... por... por qué dices que... que necesito tinte para mi pe... pelo? - Dijo a punto de explotar. Kyle se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, así que intentó responder d ella forma más respetuosa y sencilla posible.

- Porque es rosa, los humanos no tienen el pelo de color rosa. Debe de ser...

- ¡ESCUCHA ESTO MALDITO PERRO! - Estalló de golpe en medio de la calle haciendo que un par de presentes retrocedieran asustados. - ¡Mi color de pelo es natural! Lo tengo así desde que nací, y estoy orgullosa de ello, es del mismo color que el de mi hermana mayor. - Kyle bajo el rostro un poco.

- Mis disculpas, maestra, pero en mi mundo no existe ese color de pelo. Creía...

- ¡Silencio! - Dijo con una voz que enorgulleció a Kyle. _Tiene lo que necesito, solo hay que saber como hacer salir su furia interior._ Pensó. - Terminemos con los recados y luego pensare como castigarte.

- Af, maestra... pero... ¿me permite una pregunta?

- Solo si muestras respeto. - dijo apretando un pulo dispuesta a estrellarlo contra el chico.

- La amiga de Kirche, la chica silenciosa. ¿Su pelo azul también es natural?

- ¿Tabitha? ¡Claro!

- ¡Librenacido! - Exclamó antes de meditar en silencio si de verdad esa gente era humana o no. Los humanos no tenían el pelo rosa o azul, frente a él se abrió la explicación de que era la magia, algo propio de esa especie de humanoides alienígena. No eran un colonia perdida. ¿Podían ser ese peligro exterior del que hablaban los clanes guardianes? Y de ser así ¿como podrían luchar contra ellos si una chica que no controlaba su poder había teletransportado un 'mech con su piloto cientos o miles de años luz?

- Vamos. - Dijo la chica al fin. - Es por aquí.

- A... af.

Siguieron caminando por la ciudad, Kyle se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de leer los carteles, ya que estaban escritos con unas letras totalmente desconocidas para él. No es que estuvieran escritos en otro idioma, sino que las letras eran totalmente alienígenas para él.

- Maestra, ¿qué es este cartel que esta aquí colgado?

- Hmmm... - Dijo ella mirándolo un momento. - Es un cartel de "se busca", aquí habla de una ex-noble que de dedica a robar a otros nobles y en este sobre dos salteadores que se dedican a atacar y robar caravanas cerca de la ciudad.

- Supongo que hay bandidos en todas partes, da igual el mundo.

- ¿También hay ladrones en tu mundo?

- Seguramente más que aquí, al menos en los mundos esferoides, en los mundos de los Clanes los bandidos saben que somos mucho más duros con los castigos y tienen más cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

- ¿Como de duros?

- Trabajos forzados en asteroides sin atmósfera. - Dijo despreocupado. - O muchas veces la muerte, sobre todo con los piratas más peligrosos y menos honorables, en ocasiones los lanzamos por las escotillas de sus propias naves para que mueran de asfixia y congelación en el vacío. Dicen que hace tanto frio que la sangre te hierve en las venas.

Louise no sabía exactamente que quería decir pero parecía algo desagradable. Siguió leyendo sobre los salteadores, según parecía uno de ellos, una mujer tuerta, usaba dagas para herir a sus victimas si no les daban el dinero, y el otro podría ser un mago o tal vez un antiguo miembro del pelotón de armas de fuego porque atacaba con explosiones. _¡Maldición!_ Se dijo. _Solo falta que me relacionen por las explosiones con semejante escoria._ Hizo una seña a Kyle y entraron en un maloliente callejón cercano. El chico se puso tenso instantáneamente con la mano derecha presta para alcanzar su arma ante cualquier posible amenaza.

- Por aquí. Creo que esta cer... ¡Aquí es! - dijo mirando el cartel de una tienda bastante cochambrosa.

**Como dije antes, pronto veremos al personaje con más sentido comun de la serie y a otros personajes nuevos.**

**[1] Funcionamiento de los retroreactores: Los Jump jets o retroreactores funcionan de una forma similar, aunque de manera más limitada, a los cohetes de fusión instalados en cazas aeroespaciales. Dentro de una cámara de reacción con blindaje magnético situado en el interior del 'Mech, un haz de electrones sobrecalienta una masa de reacción y expulsa los gases en expansión a través de toberas situadas en la parte posterior del 'Mech o en sus piernas. La masa de reacción se proporciona comúnmente en forma de aire aspirado hacía la cámara de reacción mediante un sistema de turbo-compresores, pero la mayoría de Mechs 'tienen una pequeña cantidad de masa de reacción alternativa, generalmente en la forma de hidrógeno, agua o mercurio, con el fin de facilitar la operación en un vacío y para reducir el desgaste de los chorros de oxígeno sobrecalentado cuando se usan en una atmósfera que lo contiene. La masa de reacción proporcionada por una atmósfera es, efectivamente, infinita, pero la masa de reacción adicional de a bordo está limitada por el número de conjuntos propulsores instalados a menos que se añadan tanques de almacenamiento adicional para el 'Mech.**

**Debido al calor producido por la activación de chorro de salto y lo limitado del combustible adicional, los jump jets pueden sólo mantener su empuje durante unos segundos. Muy lejos del vuelo, sin embargo permite que a un 'Mech hacer saltos cortos, suficientes para superar a 'Mechs no equipados de forma similar o eludir obstáculos y terreno desfavorable. Se debe tener cuidado al saltar, sin embargo, al saltar se produce una acumulación de calor, incluso el salto más corto genera más calor que correr, y saltar con daños en el giroscopio del 'mech o los actuadores de las piernas y las articulaciones puede causar que un 'mech sufra una caída que dañe o destruya la maquina. Debido a la incapacidad de los líquidos a ser comprimidos, los retroreactores sumergidas no se pueden utilizar para evitar la ruptura de las toberas debido a la presión extrema.**

**[2] Tintes entre los clanes:A pesar del caracter marcial de los Clanes, muchos guerreros se tiñen el pelo para evitar que se les vean cana, con una carrera como soldado que no suele durar más de 15 años para los guerreros menos habiles, al ver sustituidos por las nuevas generaciones de jovenes soldados muchos guerreros se tiñen el pelo para parecer más jovenes. Los guerreros más habiles de los clanes y los que ganan un nombre de sangre pueden luchas mucho más allá de los 35 años, llegando a casos como el de Ulric Kerensky que murio con 60 años en combate, a pesar de ello en la Esfera Interior los guerreros librenacidos superan ampliamente dicha edad, llegando a haber mechwarriors octogenarios en las carlingas de sus maquinas.  
**


End file.
